<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i could tell her (how she’s everything to me) by ifthebookdoesntsell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815588">if i could tell her (how she’s everything to me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell'>ifthebookdoesntsell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But aren't we all, F/F, and kinda insecure, dancer regina george (plus maybe? some hidden talents?), except plot twist: they're all art freaks, high school is hard when you're an art freak, regina is a pining gay idiot, regina is gorgeous, sculpteur/potterer cady heron, shes just shy, the reverse au nobody asked for, they're art nerds in case that wasn't clear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretchen pulls Regina into view and smiles awkwardly as the blonde tries to flee in the opposite direction and stumbles. “This is my friend, Regina.”</p><p>Regina is a deer caught in headlights as Cady lifts her foot from the pedal once more and trains her midnight blue gaze on the girl who’s now in her sightline. Cady studies her like a piece of art, her eyes flitting over her face before actively following every curve and line of her body. With Cady surveying her, Regina feels hot all over and her face begins to grow red. She doesn’t think it could get any worse, but then Cady speaks. To her. </p><p>“Oh! Hey, Regina.” </p><p>Regina almost passes out as soon as she hears her name on the redhead's lips.</p><p>(or a reverse au set at an arts high school.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karen Smith/Gretchen Wieners, Regina George/Cady Heron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always loved aus, especially with characters like Regina and Cady that are such opposites. The difference between canon and this is obvious, but I also feel like it highlights a different side of the characters we already know and love. </p><p>I haven't posted in a pretty long time, so big gratitude to MG for getting me to write again and big thanks to Mak/Sisduke  for hearing me scream about every au possible under the sun at all hours of the day. </p><p>I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay and hand lotion. </p><p>It permeates her nostrils as she stands outside the art room, her hand inches from the door. It isn’t like she’s scared, per se, but she knows what would wait behind the door if she opened it. She doesn’t know if she can face it.</p><p>“Can we please go inside, Regina? I need paint for my mural.” Gretchen presses forward as she speaks, but Regina blocks her from reaching the handle. </p><p>“I can’t go in there,” Regina whispers anxiously. </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“<em>She’s </em> in there.” </p><p>Regina hopes that it’s enough explanation for her best friend. It seems to be, as Gretchen nods and tries not to let a teasing smile stretch across her face, realizing why the blonde can’t bring herself to enter the normally safe space. Regina George has had a crush on Cady Heron since freshman year, and while everyone at Northshore High School for the Visual and Performing Arts is a nerd, there was a cool, and hot, way about Cady and how she rolled up her sleeves to reveal her muscular arms, toned from hours of working with clay to create award winning sculptures and pottery. </p><p>Regina melts just thinking about them. <em> She’s gay, okay?  </em></p><p>“Hello, Earth to Regina? Anybody home?” Gretchen has been snapping her fingers in front of her best friend for the better part of thirty seconds. It always happens this way whenever she’s thinking about Cady. </p><p>“Sorry, what did you say?” Regina tries to look guilty, but she knows it’s obvious where her mind went. </p><p>“I said, Cady’s nice and that we should just go inside. She might not even notice we’re there.” </p><p>“Wow, thanks. That’s exactly what I want to hear,” Regina snarks back. “I love being reminded that the girl I’ve been hopelessly crushing on for two years doesn’t even know I exist.” Gretchen tries to get a word in, but the blonde continues. “Besides, I <em> know </em>she’s nice. Why do you think I like her? But she’s pretty, and you know how I get around pretty girls--” </p><p>At this point, Gretchen has had enough. She’s been hearing about this since the ninth grade, and if her friend doesn’t do something soon she thinks she might just roll her eyes so many times they get stuck in the back of her head. So she does the only logical thing. She opens the door and scans the room. </p><p>“Gretchen!” Regina exclaims quietly, shrinking behind the door and trying to pull her friend back before she does anything possibly humiliating.</p><p>Gretchen locates the redhead who has been the subject of many late night conversations since the beginning of high school, and she calls out. “Hey, Cady?” </p><p>“Hey! What’s up?” Cady answers, and Regina already feels herself softening at the sound of a smile in the other girl’s voice.  </p><p>“I was just wondering if Ms. Norbury had any extra paint?” </p><p>“She keeps some in the back storage room that I’m sure you’re welcome to,” Cady says lightly, and then the telltale squeak of the throwing wheel’s pedal starts up again. </p><p>Regina can feel Gretchen’s fingers closing around her wrist and she tries to resist because she already knows what’s going to happen as soon as her friend opens her mouth again. </p><p>“That’s so fetch, thanks!” She pulls Regina into view and smiles awkwardly as the blonde tries to flee in the opposite direction and stumbles. “This is my friend, Regina.”</p><p>Regina is a deer caught in headlights as Cady lifts her foot from the pedal once more and trains her midnight blue gaze on the girl who’s now in her sightline. Cady studies her like a piece of art, her eyes flitting over her face before actively following every curve and line of her body. With Cady surveying her, Regina feels hot all over and her face begins to grow red. She doesn’t think it could get any worse, but then Cady speaks. <em> To her.  </em></p><p>“Oh! Hey, Regina.” </p><p>Regina almost passes out as soon as she hears her name on the redhead's lips. She likes the way Cady sounds out her name, taking care with each syllable and smiling around it. She’s drawn out of her thoughts as Gretchen kicks her behind the door not so gently. </p><p>“Hey,” Regina manages to get out, paired with a strangled half wave that looks more like a droopy, uncoordinated attempt at a Fosse. She cringes at her own movement, and Regina feels like a fool, ready to sprint away, but Cady seems determined to keep the conversation moving. </p><p>“You’re in Dr. K’s other section of BC, right?” </p><p>Regina freezes once more, shocked that <em> Cady Heron </em> knows such a detail about her. Regina curses herself as she stands there, fully aware she’s destroying her one attempt to get this cute girl’s number. Cady goes back to spinning her wheel, and Regina tries not to focus on the muscles flexing in strong arms. Gretchen elbows her this time, and she has half a mind to shove her back later. But she gets the message: <em> speak, you gay idiot.  </em></p><p>“I didn’t know you knew me,” she blurts it out before she can stop herself and now feels like even more of a gay mess, but it makes the wheel stop again and a laugh escape. Regina counts that as a win. </p><p>It’s the best feeling in the world, she decides. Better than hitting all of her marks during her dance solo in featured the big showcase last year, better than a strawberry milkshake from Eddie’s, better than even riding her skateboard down an open road like Ben Stiller in The Secret Life of Walter Mitty. Nothing on Earth could possibly be better than making Cady Heron laugh. </p><p>She’s pulled out of her musings once more as Cady’s voice reaches her ears: “everyone knows you.”</p><p>No they don’t. That’s untrue. Regina has known this since the beginning of high school. There are the cool nerds and the nerds. Guess which category she’s in? Regina George is the most unmassive, anonymous deal to ever roam the halls of Northshore. </p><p>Cady Heron is quite the opposite. Everyone, regardless of gender, turns their head when she enters the room. Regina has found it possible to drown in her voice, to lose herself in Cady’s cobalt irises, to learn all the essential parts of the arm for her biology test, all by just looking at the sculpteur. And as much as she’s tried to tell herself it’s just a crush, it very much isn’t. Regina can’t just turn it off. Because she likes the way Cady volunteers at the animal shelter every first weekend of the month. She likes the way Cady will smile at her in the hallway. She likes the way they’ve never had an actual conversation, but Cady manages to treat her with dignity, even from afar. She likes how she felt Cady paying attention when she gave a presentation in English freshman year. </p><p>She likes the way she has always felt <em> seen </em> by Cady, even if nobody else saw her. Because she always felt like nobody really saw her. Apparently that was untrue?</p><p>Cady sees the look on her face and clarifies, “everyone in AP Calc knows you. You’re like, the only other kid besides me to take AB in sophomore year. And we both got a 5 on the exam. Dr. K talks about you all the time. You’re kind of a legend, George.” </p><p>Regina has so much she wants to say, but the words are stuck on the inside of her throat and they can’t seem to come out. Even if they had, they wouldn’t have been in the right order. </p><p>To be clear, Regina normally talks more than this. But these are not normal circumstances. She’s talking to the girl she’s liked for as long as she’s known she’s liked girls, and yeah, maybe she looks like a moron, but if she collapses into a puddle of embarrassment because of talking to the prettiest girl in school she can deal with it. Cady seems to be studying her again, trying to understand the reason for her repeated stutters and silences. </p><p>Regina sure hopes her face isn’t screaming anything about the strong feelings she has for the artist despite only ever exchanging hellos and smiles in the halls for the past few years. She knows her silence is making this awkward. She knows Gretchen is resisting the urge to kick her again.</p><p>Cady bites her lip looking her up and down before opening her mouth again. “You’re cute. Wanna study sometime?” </p><p>As soon as she processes the words, the only thing Regina’s brain can manage to do is make the dial tone and she feels like her computer when it overheats: there’s a spinning rainbow, everything is frozen and force quit isn’t loading. </p><p>Logically, she knows she shouldn’t have a force quit button in her brain, but sometimes it’s required. Like when she saw that scene from After Sex with Mila Kunis and Zoe Saldana. If it wasn’t installed in her brain, Regina probably would have been so overheated that she combusted.</p><p>Regina tries to get out an affirmation, but she settles for a nod when nothing comes out. Cady looks at her concerned, as though worried she’s done something wrong, and that’s when Gretchen steps in. “She would love that. Sorry, she’s just having an anxious day, You know, dance tryouts are this week?” </p><p>Thank God for Gretchen. </p><p>Cady visibly relaxes at those words. “OH! I see,” she turns dark blue eyes on Regina again. “Good luck! I’m sure you’ll do great.” There’s a look of hesitation on Cady’s face, and then one of resolve forms over it. “Here, give me your phone. I’ll put my number in. So we can keep in touch, in case either of us ever need help.” </p><p>Regina nods and smiles at Cady and counts it as progress that she hasn’t yet blurted out something else stupid. Her eyes track Cady as she stands up and walks over to Regina. “I know I only have one clean hand-” she gestures to her other clay covered one “-but i’ve been told <em> it’s very skilled </em>, so don’t worry about me dropping your phone.” </p><p>Regina feels herself blushing hard under Gretchen’s gleeful eye as she presses her phone into Cady’s hand and tries to ignore the way her fingers brush a rough, calloused palm. The gay part of her, which is pretty much all of her in this moment, wonders if those hands are as good at Fun Things, as they are at sculpting, but Regina quickly shuts that part of herself off because those are <em> not </em> thoughts she should be having after one conversation. </p><p>A warm, slightly raspy voice breaks through her thoughts again, as her phone is gently placed back into her hand. “That’s me,” Cady points to the screen where a new number is at the top of Regina’s contacts. I hope you’ll call me sometime?” </p><p>(And that’s how Regina George died. Just kidding.)</p><p>All Regina can do is nod hard before mumbling something about finding Karen, and then she bolts. She knows she probably should have said something back, but she was too flustered for that. Cady looks on, worried she’s done something wrong again, but Gretchen interrupts her thoughts before they get too far. </p><p>“Sorry about her. She’s usually more talkative than that,” Gretchen smiles kindly at Cady. “Don’t tell her I told you this but,” Gretchen leans in for a whisper and Cady finds herself wanting to know exactly what it is she should know about the cute, nerdy girl that just left that room that she already doesn’t. “She told me that girls she thinks are pretty make her nervous.” </p><p>Cady stiffens in surprise, but then a wonderfilled smile spreads across her face.  “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Gretchen, pleased with her work for the day, smiles back at Cady and begins to leave slowly, as if waiting for the other girl to ask something. And she does.</p><p>“I don’t think she’ll text unless you or Karen literally make her, and I don’t want her to feel like she’s being forced to,” Cady takes a deep breath. “So would it be okay if you gave me Regina’s number?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! anything you like? it makes my day when people drop me a comment, a kudo or come yell at me on tumblr @ifthebookdoesntsell</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for everyone who read the first chapter. hope y'all enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Karen, your girlfriend embarrassed me in front of Cady Heron!” Regina complains as she drops down roughly in their usual lunch spot in the Library Courtyard. </p><p>Gretchen trails behind her, having caught up after they went to get cheese fries in the cafeteria. “I did not,” she exclaims back hotly. “What actually happened is that I got you her number!” </p><p>“Yes, but now I look like a fool, Gretchen! I couldn’t even speak. She probably thinks I’m an idiot.” Regina falls backwards at that, covering her face with her hands and barely holding in a scream. </p><p>Yes, she has Cady’s number, and she has her best friend to thank for that, but she is in absolutely <em> no </em> position to make the first move. There’s still a small part of her that thinks maybe the red head was just being nice and doesn’t actually think Regina will, or wants to, text her. The blonde is aware that there are people falling over left and right for Cady.</p><p>Regina is just one more helpless girl with a hopeless crush. </p><p>Karen, who has been waiting for them for the past ten minutes, takes a bite of her sandwich and continues drawing the skyline in her sketchbook. “Maybe you only think that you’re embarrassed because you’re scared that something could really become of it?” </p><p>“Do <em> not </em> hit me with the rule of twos right now, dude,” Regina snaps out, turning her face away from her friends. </p><p>She doesn’t mean to hurt Karen’s feelings, but this is no time for wishful thinking. She has Cady Heron’s actual phone number in her contacts.<em> Would it be weird to text right now, since it’s only been a few hours since second period?  </em></p><p>She voices her thoughts, shooting Karen an apologetic look as she sits up and attempts to fix her hair. “What’s an acceptable time to wait before texting first?” </p><p>Regina has been staring at the number on the screen with the name <em> Cady Heron </em> above it and the words <em> text me ;) </em> in the slot for company for the past few hours since her conversation with the other girl.</p><p>She didn’t even pay attention in English, which is quite unusual for her, since it’s her favorite class. It helps that she has an A and that Mrs. Wilson <em> enjoys her intellectual presence in class. </em> Her words, not Regina’s.</p><p>But all that she could think about was what she was going to say in her message. Maybe something like <em> hey</em>? Is that what people do? </p><p>Her spiral is interrupted as Gretchen cuts in: “Yeah, about you having to text first--” </p><p>Regina recognizes the guilt in the painter’s voice as soon as the brunette opens her mouth. “Gretchen. Please tell me you didn’t--” </p><p>“She asked me for it, Regina! You ran away before she could let you put yours into her phone, and I felt it was my duty as a best friend--” </p><p>Regina opens her mouth to retort something about how she’s her own independent young woman and how it was quite uncool of Gretchen to give her number out without even asking, but she’s interrupted by her phone buzzing with a new message. She gapes at her phone as Gretchen lets a satisfied smirk rest on her face. That look could only mean one thing. </p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:23pm]: </b>so u think i’m pretty? ;)</p><p>Regina rounds on Gretchen as soon as she reads the message, and her friend looks like she’s about to get up and run from the look on the blonde’s face. “I’m going to ask this once. What did you tell her?” </p><p>“I may have told her that you think she’s pretty. And that pretty girls make you nervous.” Gretchen is shrinking closer to the library window, hoping that if Regina George kills her, then there will at least be a few witnesses besides her own girlfriend. “I was trying to help! I knew you’d never tell her that on your own, so I--” </p><p>Regina’s phone buzzes again. </p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:26pm]: </b>plz tell me I didn’t read this wrong? :/</p><p>“Fuck.” Regina stares at the two messages sent three minutes apart. She could recognize flirting when it’s this blatant. She’s seen movies, okay? But why her? Cady could have anyone. Including Aaron Samuels, the hottest guy in school, not that Regina was at all interested in guys. But why is Cady flirting with a nerd like her from AP Calculus?</p><p>“You better respond,” Karen laughs out, flicking Regina’s forehead. “She can see that you’ve read it, since you always refuse to turn off your receipts.” </p><p>Regina buries her face in her sweatshirt at that, screaming into it. She sinks into the ground further as she sees some seniors walking back on campus and giving her odd looks.</p><p>Deep breaths, Regina.</p><p>“What am I supposed to tell her? That I think she's the cutest person alive and that when I see her arms I wanna--" </p><p>"Maybe leave out the part about her arms?" Gretchen feels safe to speak again, since it seems that Regina has forgotten about her murder plot for the time being. </p><p>Regina opens her mouth to say something sarcastic back, but no words come out. Instead, she just swallows and nods. <em> She can do this. She can do this.  </em></p><p><b>[Regina George, 12:32pm]: </b>No, you didn’t read this wrong </p><p>Regina takes in more air, hoping her brain is receiving enough oxygen. </p><p>Deep breaths, Regina. It’s now or never. </p><p><b>[Regina George, 12:33pm]: </b>I do think you’re pretty, but I’m sure you get that all the time ;) </p><p>Her heart stutters as she sees the three dots typing back as soon as she sends her message. </p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:34pm]: </b>i like hearing it from u tho. i’ve been wanting to ask for ur number all year but we didn’t have any frees together during sem1 :(</p><p>Regina’s vision begins to grow fuzzy around the edges when she finally is able to process exactly what Cady is saying. She lays her phone down in front of her two friends to get their opinion when it immediately buzzes again and she snatches it back. </p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:35pm]: </b>well rly since ninth grade, but i didn’t know why. i get it now. glad i’ve figured it out since then, huh? ;)</p><p><em> Oh my God. Oh my God. </em>Regina’s brain is going to overheat. She’s going to combust. </p><p>With the look of panic on Regina’s face, Gretchen grabs the phone from a loose grip, begins to read and Karen leans over her shoulder. Both of her friends squeal as they read the last message. </p><p>“This means that it wasn’t because you were a nerd! She just didn’t know she was bi!” Gretchen practically yells in excitement. </p><p>Regina groans as a new group of seniors coming back from Eddie’s sends them judgmental glares, but she can’t really feel upset. This feels too much like a victory. </p><p>“What do I say back?”</p><p>Still, Regina thinks that maybe this is a dream. There’s no way that Cady Heron has been wanting her number for as long as she’s been crushing on her. There’s no way they’ve both been dancing around this.</p><p>Damn being a useless gay. </p><p>“Play it cool,” Karen says wisely. “Just say how you feel, but don’t be too excited.” </p><p>Regina swallows and there’s a new feeling in her stomach. Something that’s never happened to her before. <em> Butterflies?  </em></p><p><b>[Regina George, 12:37pm]: </b>Lol I’ve wanted to ask for yours too, but I was too scared :/ </p><p>She doesn’t know why she admits the last part. Maybe it’s so she has an excuse for not having done this sooner. </p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:37pm]: </b>why were u scared? </p><p><b>[Regina George, 12:38pm]: </b>Idk. You’re cool, and I’m… not? </p><p>Regina kicks herself as soon as she texts that, and feels her heart beating out of her chest as she waits to see what Cady texts back. </p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:38pm]:</b> well i think ur the coolest person i know ;) </p><p>Regina bites her lip and warmth spreads through her body. She freezes, trying to quell the feelings that are threatening to bubble up. She and Cady don’t really know each other that well, and while these messages have been somewhat flirty, Regina is still not fully convinced this won’t blow up in her face. </p><p>Privately, she knows there’s something there. A reason to put her heart on the line knowing full well it could be broken. But still, she feels her blood pumping through her veins faster than normal, and an overwhelming sense of dread that she has already fallen too hard and too fast consumes her. </p><p>She knows the nature of this situation is rare. Cady hasn’t dated anyone since she moved to Northshore, and while many people have tried, she hasn’t accepted any of their propositions. It’s one of the reasons Regina likes her. With her parents’ situation, she appreciates somebody who waits for the right person to come along. Her stomach drops at the thought that maybe Cady thinks that about her. Lost in her thoughts, she jumps when her phone buzzes once more in her hand and the screen lights up. </p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:42pm]: </b>one more thing. i need help with vectorials? do u want to meet up today or tomorrow after ur dance audition?</p><p>Regina goes to text back, but another message quickly comes through that makes her face redden. She knows her two friends are giving each other pleased looks as she gnaws on her bottom lip further.</p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:42pm]:</b> idk why i just lied. i’m actually really good at vectorials. ig i wanted u to say yes? </p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:42pm]: </b>maybe we could just not study? </p><p>Regina blinks and reads over the messages again to make sure she didn’t just make any of it up. Not only did Cady just ask her to hang out, she also remembered that Regina has an audition. Her heart swells at how thoughtful Cady is. And then she hears a voice that sounds strangely like her mom’s. <em> Don’t you think you’re getting in too deep? </em></p><p>For the first time in her life, she ignores it.  </p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:43pm]: </b>regina?</p><p><b>[Regina George, 12:43pm]: </b>Sorry got lost in my thoughts. Tomorrow after my audition is good. We can get dinner or something; I'll probably be starving.</p><p><b>[Regina George, 12:44pm]: </b>5:45?</p><p>Regina sees the three little dots that signify Cady is typing, and then she watches as they quickly vanish. She sighs, of course. This was all just a joke. </p><p>Then her phone buzzes. </p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:45pm]: </b> it's a date</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! anything you like? it makes my day when people drop me a comment, a kudo or come yell at me on tumblr @ifthebookdoesntsell</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's a little Cady perspective. i hope y'all enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cady waits with bated breath as she watches the Three Dots of Hell move on her screen. </p><p>Her blood is pumping so hard in her veins that she can hear it roaring in her ears, almost making her dizzy. She knows Regina is shy. It was stupid to send something so forward. </p><p>Hopefully, she didn’t just fuck up everything with the one person she’s actually been interested in during her time at Northshore. Sure, tons of people have asked her for dates, coffees, and other things she doesn’t even want to mention, but nobody caught her attention the way Regina George did during her Romeo and Juliet presentation in ninth grade. </p><p>She would never tell her friends this, but since then, all of her hope has been pinned on Regina. It sounds silly, but she can’t help it. There are so many instances where Cady’s brain drifts back to Regina on that day, and basically any day they’ve shared even a simple greeting in the hallway. A smile momentarily flits across her face as she remembers the time she helped Regina pick up her books and another when she held the door open for her. </p><p>Every interaction always ended in the same way, Regina rushing off to get to some honors class, and Cady contemplating rushing after her to ask her for her phone number. </p><p>It never worked until today. </p><p>Cady is somewhat embarrassed about how conscious she is of the naiveté she possesses in regards to the beautiful blonde, and just how unable she is to stop it. She knows that thinking that a girl like Regina would <em> ever </em> like her back as fully and as quickly as Cady did was simply foolish. </p><p>She checks her phone again. Nothing. Maybe Regina didn’t have the heart to tell her that she didn’t want to meet. Maybe Regina thought she was annoying and was going to blow her off and this was the first step--</p><p>Cady can feel her anxiety growing as she watches the seconds tick by, her leg bouncing up and down as the chat bubble she’s staring down keeps popping up, disappearing and then--</p><p><b>[Regina George, 12:47pm]: </b>Can’t wait. Don’t be late :)</p><p>“Yes!” Cady cheers for herself much louder than intended as she pumps her fist and falls back onto the grass of the back field. Her heart rate descends back to an acceptable level, and Cady can no longer feel the painful beating in her ears. </p><p>She sighs and drops her phone on the grass next to her, immediately regretful, as Janis seizes it before the screen goes dark. </p><p>“Caddy! Are you talking to somebody?” Janis grins deviously as she begins to scroll, and pauses when she sees the name. “Regina George? As in the Regina from English you’ve been talking about since freshman year?” </p><p>Against her better judgement, Cady nods and lets her excitement spill over: “I know! I finally got her number this morning during my free. At first I thought I would need to ask her for help with calc, but she wanted to hang out anyway, so I’m meeting her tomorrow.” </p><p>She’s sitting up by now, and she looks around at her friends as she tucks her hair behind her ear. Immediately, she regrets telling them anything, since she can always tell by the look Janis has on her face where things are going. It’s not looking good for the Dignity of Cady Heron. </p><p>“Oh, so she likes school?”</p><p>Cady knows it’s a trap, but she can’t help the look that crosses her face when she thinks about the instances where she’s seen Regina taking copious notes in the library, a smudge of ink on her nose and a concerningly large cup of coffee sitting on the edge of her desk in the Quiet Section. </p><p>The right corner of Janis’ mouth begins to turn up in a smirk as she sees the love-sick expression on Cady’s face.</p><p>Her voice overflows with dramatics as she fake swoons. “Does her ability to solve vectorials just drive you <em> wild, </em>Caddy?” </p><p>She has a shit-eating grin on her face, and Damian begins to catch on to what his best friend is doing. Unsurprisingly, he quickly joins in with an equally triumphant smile. </p><p>“Does her speed at <em> partial fraction decomposition </em> make you want to take off your shirt?” </p><p>“Does her interest in <em> Remarque </em> and <em> Shakespeare </em> just make you want to jump into bed?” </p><p>“How about limits? Is she good enough at them to make you want to—“ </p><p>“--Okay, that’s enough!” Kevin snaps at both of them, and Cady looks at him gratefully. “Africa, if you like her, then I’m in. The PFD <em> schwills </em> are a good bonus too.” </p><p>Damian and Janis roll their eyes at the slang that Kevin insists is going to catch on, but they keep quiet to avoid a verbal smackdown from Cady about being supportive of each other’s hopes and dreams. </p><p>"Thanks Kev." He sends a finger gun her way in response. "Now-" she turns to her other two friends, who still seem extremely satisfied with themselves- "I would like it if both of you could stop attempting to become comedic duo of the year because I need your opinion, is that alright?"</p><p>“I’m intrigued,” Damian leans in. “Do tell.” </p><p>“Regina is the first person I’ve liked since I’ve gotten to Northshore.” She sighs at how she just blurted it out, but she couldn’t contain it any longer, not with finally having Regina’s number and an actual conversation under her belt. “I don’t want to look like an idiot in front of her.” </p><p>Her friends roll their eyes at that, and Cady’s face pinches as she tries to understand why they all seem so annoyed. </p><p>Kevin is the first to clarify their exasperation. </p><p> “Dude, are you kidding? You’re <em> Cady Frickin’ Heron. </em> Absolutely <em> nobody </em> would think you’re an idiot. In fact, you know that everybody pretty much considers you the hottest person in this joint?” </p><p>“That’s silly, though,” Cady responds, rebuffing the obvious attempt to boost her ego. “I don’t care about what any of them think. I only care about what <em> she </em> thinks.” </p><p>“Damn,” Janis interjects, drawing out the word on her tongue. “You’re really in <em> too </em> deep, Caddy.” </p><p>Cady’s blue eyes turn stormy as she looks at Janis, as if daring her to go on. Janis doesn’t back down, though. It’s not in her nature. </p><p>Brown eyes flicker between Damian and Kevin, looking for support, and when she receives none, she continues on her own. “You can’t tell me I’m wrong. When’s the last time you’ve said that about anybody? Oh, wait, what was that?” She pauses, pretending to have somebody speaking to her through an earpiece. “Yes. Yes, okay. I’ll tell her. Whoever’s speaking to me, I think it’s God, she says the verdict is… never. This has never happened to you, man.” </p><p>Damian chuckles and Kevin snorts, and, surprisingly, Cady is admitting with a nod that Janis <em> is </em>right. Nobody in their little group is ever quick to boost Janis’ ego further, but, in this case, Cady concedes that she has a point. </p><p>It’s true that Cady has had chances with most people at Northshore since she arrived at the beginning of high school. It’s true they’ve all told her she’s beautiful. It’s true most have offered to pay for dinner. It’s true they’ve offered to drive her home, pick her up, and give her anything she wants. </p><p>It’s also true that she never found any of them to be of even mild interest. </p><p>It’s all new territory;  since she gained the new ability to have an actually coherent conversation with Regina, she’s felt something in her gut that has never been there before. Nerves, or maybe excitement. She hasn’t decided yet. Either way, all Cady can hope is that her adventurous side pulls through in the coming days.</p><p>“I just don’t know how to act!” Cady waves her arms around before she  falls backwards once more, blades of grass tickling her face. “I’ve never done this before, let alone known there’s a possibility that I could fully fall head over feet for somebody!” </p><p>“Africa, can I tell you something?” </p><p>“What, Kev?” Cady asks, her eyes already rolling to prepare for whatever dumb thing he’s going to say to make her feel better.</p><p>Instead, it’s a question that makes her freeze in her tracks and her heart beat up the inside of her ribcage. </p><p>“I think you’ve already fallen head over feet for her. The question, now,  is what are you going to do about it?” </p><p>Her friends are surprised when a full-fledged grin spreads across her face, but Cady knows exactly what she needs to do. She needs to start planning for tomorrow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyone catch the little nods to other musicals? let me know :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the longer than usual wait on the update. I had tons of school work and kept getting distracted by other projects/writing. I hope y'all enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Cady gets her parents’ approval to take the car out the next day, and starts to plan what she’s going to wear. She’s unclear if she can <em> actually </em> call it a date, but she wants to look good to impress Regina regardless. </p><p>After shuffling through several outfits, and essentially tearing apart her room, Cady does the only sensible thing when in a fashion crisis: she calls up the gays. As if they’ve been waiting for the call all evening, her friends pop up on Facetime in quick succession: Kevin wearing his glasses and working on his calculus notes, Janis lounging in bed while sketching, and Damian dressed in a Hawaiian shirt that he insists makes him look <em>fabulous.</em></p><p>They barely even get a chance to say hello in greeting before Cady is rambling on about all the different options she has. </p><p>“I could wear these pants, but is it too formal?” She does a twirl in a pair of navy skater pants, backing up so that her friends can get a full view, not that she’s even listening to what they have to say, already throwing them into the growing ‘no’ pile in the corner by the time one of them even tries to open their mouth. “I could also wear jeans, but I don’t want to be too casual. Oh! And I was thinking maybe this shirt or--” </p><p>“Caddy!” Damian’s voice cuts in sharply, which causes her to jump back from her phone. “Calm down, honey.” </p><p>“I just want her to like me,” Cady admits, to which all her friends look at her oddly. “I know! I’ve never cared, but this is different.” </p><p>Despite being one of the most popular kids in school, there’s something about Regina that makes Cady feel frozen and hot all over at the same time. She’s unsure if it’s because the other girl had never seemed to really <em> care </em> so much about the popularity and the status the same way others have, if it’s because she’s harbored her secret crush for so long, or simply if it’s just because Regina is so pretty that sometimes Cady feels like she could pass out. The third reason is quite shallow, and she knows it. But then Regina will smile at her in the hallway, and Cady will forget all about how objectifying it is. </p><p>Sue her, she’s quite gay for cute girls. </p><p>With these thoughts all swirling in her head, Cady begins pacing, entering the view of her iPhone’s camera and exiting it as she walks the length of her room continuously. Though her friends aren’t talking, there’s something comforting about knowing they’re there. They do this whenever one of them is having a crisis, but it’s never been Cady having trouble. </p><p>Not until now. </p><p>Just when she thinks she might give up and just pick something random to wear tomorrow, Kevin chimes in with some of his signature wisdom, “wasn’t she a stuttering mess over what you wore today?”</p><p>Cady replies with a quick affirmation, unsure where he’s going with it until he suddenly solves all her wardrobe problems.</p><p>“So just wear something like today’s outfit? You’ll be comfortable in it anyway, since it’s your regular clothes, <em>and</em> it won’t look like you’re trying too hard.”</p><p>Kevin, though a bisexual disaster when it comes to his own life, turned out to give great advice to his three best friends. Between calc and his music, which was beginning to get out of just the development stages, he was smart and insightful, always willing to <em> drop a little knowledge</em>, as he put it. </p><p>In a matter of minutes, Cady has an outfit set out for her <em> not-date </em> tomorrow. She insists on calling it that, despite Damian’s insistence that it sounds very much like a date based on the texts she and Regina have been exchanging all day. Still, Cady brushes him off, persisting with the idea that tomorrow was most likely a friend hangout. </p><p>A small voice in her brain asks if she would be freaking out so much if it was just a friend hangout. She chooses to ignore it.</p><p>She misses how all three of her friends exchange a look of confusion on screen as she lays out her favorite Billy Joel cut-off t-shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans and a zip up hoodie. </p><p>“Have you decided where you’re going?” Damian asks, messing with the collar on his loud, red shirt. Upon closer inspection, it had little penguins on surfboards all over it which didn’t really make sense to Cady, but since Damian loved it so much, she doesn’t make a comment.  </p><p>Instead, Cady gives a relaxed shrug which sends all three of her friend’s into shock. “I haven’t asked her yet, and I thought it would give me a good excuse to talk to her tomorrow?” </p><p>“You’re letting her pick?” Janis asks indignantly. “How come you never let us pick the restaurant?” It’s the first time Janis has fully looked up from her drawing, her eyes fiery with passion. </p><p>Cady isn’t a picky eater, but she definitely knows what she likes and always manages to get her way whenever the four of them hang out. It’s the puppy dog eyes that they can never say no to, despite always strengthening their resolve with a self pep talk before letting Cady into the car. </p><p>“We’ve never dated her.” Kevin laughs at Janis, who rolls her eyes in return. </p><p>“And thank god for that,” Damian laughs out. “Can you imagine? All the clay? All of the cut-off t-shirts?”</p><p>“Hey! I thought you guys were my friends?!” Cady shouts, immediately disgruntled, grabbing her phone and falling back onto her bed. </p><p>“So you admit it’s a date.” Janis raises an eyebrow in triumph.</p><p>“For the last time, it’s not a date!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they're slowly but surely getting there! can't wait for y'all to see what I have planned for next chapter... enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina hadn’t slept all night, so when Karen kicks her randomly at lunch time she contemplates what it would mean to tear one of her best friend’s heads off. Gretchen would be mad. That wouldn’t be good. And then she would have no friends at all. </p><p>So, she lets it go, knowing Karen probably didn’t even mean it and was just shifting to get into a more comfortable position. Relaxing once more, Regina turns onto her side, so her face is in the shade and shuts her eyes.</p><p>Then, Gretchen slaps her across the shoulder, and she shoots straight up, ready to start an argument and rip them <em> both </em> a new one. </p><p>But then she sees why they’re hitting her. Cady Heron is making her way close to their spot. A spot that Regina was sure Cady never would have come near. </p><p>Not until now. </p><p>She swallows hard, opening the book that was previously under her head, hoping that her gaze doesn’t burn a hole through it. </p><p>
  <em> Just don’t stare. Be cool. Be cool.  </em>
</p><p>“Regina!” Cady calls, joy evident in her voice. </p><p>Fuck. She'll never get tired of her name on Cady's lips.</p><p>Regina can feel her attempt to hide her nerves slowly fading; and by the time she looks up to see Cady’s blinding smile, it’s completely gone. She never should have trusted herself to be any semblance of <em> cool </em> around Cady. </p><p>“I was looking for you,” Cady says. </p><p>“Well, uh, here I am,” Regina tells her clumsily, gesturing oddly at the spot that she and her friends have occupied at lunch time since freshman year. </p><p>She beats her brain with a metaphorical stick, urging herself to get it together. At least Cady, whose smile has only grown since seeing Regina, seems to find it sweet. Sky blue irises finally meet midnight blue ones. They both blush, unable to take their eyes off of each other, their attraction evident to both Gretchen and Karen, but not to each other. </p><p>There’s an awkward quiet that blankets over them, Cady scratching at the back of her neck and Regina continuing to pretend to read her book that she’s since realized is upside down. No turning back, though. It would be even stranger if she flipped it over now.</p><p>Instead, Regina peeks over the book, peering at Cady with barely disguised longing. With her well-muscled arms on display as usual and her auburn hair curled softly and laid purposefully messy over her shoulders, Regina thinks that maybe Cady is an angel. Or the Devil playing a very mean trick. </p><p>Cady is doing the same, though more covertly, appreciating the way Regina looks in her soft flannel and jeans. She notices how Regina’s lenses are slightly foggy near the bridge, and how endearing it is that she either doesn’t know or doesn’t care. </p><p>The silence is deafening, Cady at a loss for words despite having planned out exactly what she was going to say before she came over. </p><p>Finally, Gretchen cuts in, the pause clearly too painful for her to handle any longer. “Cady, was there something you wanted to ask Regina?” </p><p>“Right!” Cady exclaims, massaging her thumb joint gently out of habit as a way to calm herself. </p><p>All Regina can focus on is how muscular it is. <em> Well, that’s inappropriate.  </em></p><p>Once Cady starts speaking, it’s difficult for her to stop. She rambles, scared to receive any sign of rejection from the blonde. “I was wondering, do you want me to pick you up on Thursday? I have a car, and I thought it would be easier—” </p><p>“I’d like that,” Regina interrupts, trying to calm Cady’s nervous energy. She must be dreaming. There’s no way this is really happening. It’s starting to feel more and more like a date, and that they both like each other. Cady is really making it difficult for Regina not to get her hopes up. </p><p>“Okay! Great.” Cady smiles, biting her lip gently to stop her mouth from forming into a full fledged grin. “Is 5:45 still good?” </p><p>“Perfect,” Regina says, finally finding her composure. She echoes her text from yesterday, teasing gently. “Don’t be late.” </p><p>“I won’t,” Cady promises, a smirk playing on her lips. “Where do you want to go?” </p><p>That’s not a question Regina was prepared for, so she just says the first place that pops in her head. “Eddie’s?” </p><p>“Girl after my own heart,” Cady laughs out. “Best milkshakes in town, amirite?” </p><p><em> Girl after my own heart </em>. </p><p>Regina is so fixated on the words that she almost forgets to respond, until Karen kicks her again. As a friend group, they really need to work on their communication skills, but at least she gets the message. </p><p>“The best,” Regina confirms, the corner of her lip quirked up on one side in a poor attempt to hide a smile. </p><p>Cady is so transfixed by it that she almost forgets what her last question was, until she sees Ms. Norbury walking back through the campus gate. </p><p>“I, uh, I have a free last, and you do too, right?” </p><p>Regina nods, ignoring the way her stomach swoops knowing that Cady has knowledge of her schedule. </p><p>“Well if you want, we could hang out in the art room? I need help with a project, and Ms. N said that I needed to ask somebody who's not involved in the visual arts department.” </p><p>That was untrue. In actuality, Ms. Norbury had seen Cady after she had gotten Regina’s number and managed to pry out the information about Cady’s long-standing, huge crush. After she became beholden to the information, she urged Cady to ask the blonde for help on her project, because <em> she was a pusher, and she knew Cady had it in her.  </em></p><p>But she isn’t about to tell Regina that her teacher was her number one hype woman. Instead, she says something else that she thinks will convince Regina to join her. </p><p>“We could spend time together, get to know each other before we have dinner. We could talk a little without our friends—“ </p><p>As if to make the point, Damian, who had been waiting by the door inside, opens it. “Caddy?! Are you done being stupid and bi, or must I go get cheese fries all by my fantabulastic self?” </p><p>Cady waves him off, annoyance clear, before turning back to Regina. </p><p>“Just meet me there?” She asks it a little breathlessly. </p><p>“I would like that,” Regina answers, reaching deep for a bit of confidence that allows her to run a hand down Cady’s arm. </p><p>To her pleasant surprise, it makes Cady grow visibly red, and she stumbles over her words, “g-great!” She clears her throat, attempting to regain her normal confidence before regretfully pointing at her friend. “I’d love to stay longer, but duty calls. If Damian doesn’t get his lunch, we all have a bad day.” </p><p>"Bye," Regina whispers, eyes roving over the other girl's face with another look that makes Cady flush further. </p><p>She jogs off, throwing a wave over her shoulder and flashing one last signature Cady Heron smile, a look that makes most everyone at Northshore melt. And it does exactly that to Regina. She sighs, watching Cady leave and grinning to herself a little when she sees the way Cady swats Damian on their way inside. </p><p>“You’re bright red,” Gretchen sing-songs, clearly pleased with her second intervention that has helped Regina and Cady along. </p><p>“<em>Shut up, </em>” Regina barks back, though it has no bite. </p><p>Gretchen knows it, so she just responds with a smirk that says <em>you useless lesbian.</em></p><p>Except Regina isn't paying attention to her friend, already thinking about last period. What does <em>spending time together </em> even mean? </p><p>The thought crosses her mind that all of this is starting to feel a lot more like a lead up to a date. But it couldn’t be, no. Definitely not. </p><p>
  <em> Right? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>p.s. did you like this fic? if so... consider checking out the first chapter to my other fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342832/chapters/58698286">shadows and shades</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they're gonna resolve some tension in this chapter. shout out to mak for being the final push i needed to write this chapter. </p><p>i hope everyone out there is okay, and that if you're reading this it provides even a bit of levity with everything going on. stay strong and stay defiant. happy pride month; enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina goes through the rest of the day unable to focus on anything but her impending meet up with Cady scheduled for last period. She barely raises her hand in math, which earned her a confused look from Dr. K, and she is so lost in her thoughts that Mr. Lock, the dance teacher, actually <em> praised </em> her for how much of a dream-like state she's in. </p><p>He has always been an odd man, but Regina takes the compliment and runs with it. She could use all the help she could get for her audition at 4:30. She taps her foot, watching as the seconds tick by in the dance studio. It's her last class of the day before her free, and thoughts of Cady have permeated everything she’s done since lunchtime. </p><p>She’s unable to think about anything else which is quite unusual for her, since Regina is normally the one most engrossed in her studies out of her three friends. Only Gretchen and Karen seem to be aware of her nervous energy, Karen placing her hand on her friend’s bouncing knee as Mr. Lock explains how auditions are going to work. The information goes completely over Regina’s head. She doesn’t really care, especially because she had already gone to meet with him two days ago to find out about the process just so she wouldn’t be anxious about it. </p><p>When the bell finally rings, Regina is the first out the door. She hollers a <em> thank you </em>in her teacher’s direction, rushing out while throwing her messenger bag over her head and across her body. Taking a shortcut, Regina makes a left to cross through the kitchen, sending a wave at the home-ec. teacher, and ends up at the second floor landing of the art-wing’s central staircase that leads directly to the ceramics room. Taking the steps two at a time, Regina slows her strides as she gets closer to the basement, so she doesn’t disrupt anyone studying in the library which is also on the same floor. </p><p>As she rounds the last landing and starts to descend down the last 20 stairs, Regina can’t hold back a smile when she sees Cady waiting for her at the bottom. Regina checks the time. </p><p>1:59pm. </p><p>“Looking for me?” Regina calls, making her voice somewhat soft. “I technically have one minute.” </p><p>Cady laughs, her eyes lighting up the second she sees Regina. “Just wanted to make sure you were coming.” </p><p>“Of course I was.” Regina skips the last step, landing perfectly square in front of Cady.</p><p>They share a look that feels far too intense for two people that are <em> just friends. </em>Cady breaks first, clearing her throat and turning scarlet. Regina feels herself reddening too, now that she’s at eye level with the other girl. The silence is palpable, and Regina wants to fold into a ball at her inability to control the way she's growing hot under the collar of her flannel. </p><p>At last, Cady opens her mouth, and Regina lets out a quite breath of relief.</p><p>“I can tell you about the assignment, and then I thought that maybe we could get started?” Cady scratches the back of her neck, and Regina’s eyes involuntarily follow the way her muscles flex. </p><p><em> Gay. </em> Regina hears Gretchen’s voice. </p><p>The blonde finds her voice, coughing before speaking. "That sounds good to me."</p><p>Cady smiles, clearly endeared, and holds a hand out, gesturing gently with her head towards it. Regina stares at it with wide eyes, adorably unable to move. Cady smirks, closing the final distance and taking her hand gently, tugging. </p><p>"Come on. Follow me." Cady squeezes her fingers once between her own, and Regina flushes, allowing herself to be pulled along.</p><p>"You know, I know how to get to the art room?” Regina manages to tease, but continues to grip on tightly to Cady’s hand. </p><p>Cady hums, looking back with a grin that causes an involuntary heat to spread through Regina. “Just don't want you getting lost.” As Cady leads the other girl into the art room, she continues speaking. “For the assignment, I’m supposed to teach someone how to make something on the wheel, and since you have a free with me, I thought that maybe you’d want to? It would just be something simple: a bowl or a mug.”</p><p>Regina processes what Cady is saying, contemplating what it would mean to spend this period, and possibly many others, with the girl she’s been crushing on since freshman year. She doesn’t say anything, always one to draw up the outcomes in her mind. Hastily, Cady takes it as apprehension. </p><p>“But only if you want to? Don’t feel like you’re pressured to do it or anything. I could always find a new partner--” </p><p>“I would love to,” Regina breathes out, trying not to show how nervous she is.</p><p>“That’s-- that’s great!” Cady stutters, before tacking on her nexts words rather quickly. “We could start now if you want?” </p><p>Regina nods, not trusting her voice, and trying to contain the butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>“Here.” Cady moves quickly, already grabbing two stools and placing one behind the other in front of the wheel. She pats the front one, beckoning Regina closer to put her bag down and sit. </p><p>Instantly, Regina’s mind jumps to the scene from that movie Ghost, and she can’t help but feel her temperature rise. Cady cuts some clay from the block Ms. Norbury always sets out on the table, placing it on the wheel. </p><p>She starts in front of Regina, bending down and pointing to the foot pedal. “Start slowly, and you can dip your hands in a little water to help mould the clay.” </p><p>Regina does as she’s told, wetting her palms and pressing down a few times on the pedal to get it moving. She gets the clay into a nice enough cylindrical shape, but as the wheel twirls faster, she begins to lose control of it, watching as it begins to flatten under her hands. </p><p>Cady sees the disgruntled look on Regina’s face and can’t contain a laugh. “Try again.” </p><p>The redhead grabs the clay off the wheel, reshaping it before placing it back on the wheel. This time, Cady gives directions, pointing to spots that the clay looks slightly lumpy, and telling Regina when to press more on the pedal. Regina thinks she’s got the hang of it, rather proud that she hasn’t lost control of the wheel.</p><p>It's really too bad that Cady can turn her into a flustered mess with one point of contact.</p><p>Regina watches the clay, seeing why people say it's a meditative thing, thinking that she has a good control over what she's doing until Cady places a hand on her knee, urging her to press down harder. She’s so shocked at the touch that her left hand lets go of the clay, effectively deforming it all over again.</p><p>Cady giggles, pointing at the way the left side of the cylinder now drooped in a shape that looks like a mountain that was forcibly bent over. “What made you do that?” </p><p>Before she can stop herself, Regina’s eyes meet Cady’s. “I get nervous when you’re close.” </p><p>Regina, who’s immediately embarrassed beyond belief, doesn’t even say anything more and just averts her gaze, waiting for Cady to make an awkward comment about how maybe this project isn’t a good idea, but she doesn’t. </p><p>Instead, Cady whispers, “you’re adorable.” </p><p>Regina flushes, looking back at Cady to see something like wonder in her eyes. It makes her heat up once more, and when Cady moves closer to her, she completely loses her breath. </p><p>“So if I do this?” She settles into the stool behind Regina. Cady scoots forward, enough for her front to be touching to the well-muscled dancer’s back. Regina stiffens imperceptibly and breathes deeply, trying to get her heart rate under control. </p><p>“Do you feel nervous now?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Regina gasps out, as the other girl hooks her chin over her shoulder. </p><p>She swallows when Cady mumbles in her ear, “let’s try again, shall we?” </p><p>“Okay.” It’s all the blonde can manage to get out of her mouth. </p><p>"You want to be gentle with your hands. Here, let me show you." </p><p>Cady puts her hands over Regina's to show her the correct pressure, brushing her fingers over Regina’s thumb joint purposefully. She presses closer, shifting the other girl’s foot over so that they’re sharing the pedal. Regina is surprised that she hasn’t burst into flames yet.</p><p>“Just relax.” Cady thumbs over the skin of Regina’s right wrist this time.</p><p><em> It’s super hard to relax when you do that. </em>Regina wants to say, but she doesn’t, too afraid to break the moment. </p><p>“It’s like the clay can tell if you’re tense. It will almost start to feel like it's squirming, like it's telling you it feels unsafe in your hands.” Cady whispers the words out, still guiding Regina's movements gently. </p><p>“Okay,” Regina says again, still not trusting her ability to form any long words. </p><p>She releases the tightness in her neck and leans back into Cady gently. She’s still shaky, but the opportunity has presented itself. She knows she’ll regret it if she doesn’t take it. The clay has formed into a uniform shape, and Regina can see the way it could be formed into an actually-okay-looking piece. </p><p>It's quiet between them for a bit, and Cady's hands release from Regina’s, allowing her to work the clay herself. Her arms fall to wrap loosely around Regina's slim waist, holding her gently without touching her clothes with her hands that are now wet with clay-infused water. </p><p>The silence is comfortable, and when Cady finally breaks it, the speaking feels just as easy. “How are you feeling about the audition?”</p><p>“I think I’m ready. It’s just weird because they wanted something choreographed, and I haven’t really done that much of that sort of thing,” Regina explains, still trying to stay concentrated on the wheel. </p><p>“I know you’ll be great,” Cady says with surety that makes Regina bite her lip to hide her smile and let a small amount of her concentration slip.</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“I come to the showcases. I’ve seen you.” </p><p>Regina pauses in surprise, releasing her foot from the pedal and looking behind her. “Really?”</p><p>"How else do you think I would’ve seen you? We don't exactly share a concentration." She gestures to the wheel and then to Regina’s bag that is surely filled with dance clothes. </p><p>"Fair,” Regina giggles out, eyes roving over the other girl’s face before she looks down, her hair curtaining her face.</p><p>"Your costumes are always-” Cady’s face burns- “very nice.” </p><p>Regina raises her gaze, and an eyebrow, at her as if to say, <em> is that so? </em>A certain confidence suddenly courses through her veins knowing that Cady thinks such things. “I’ve come to your art shows, you know? In the galleries?”</p><p>“You have?” </p><p>By now, they’re fully facing. Regina’s hands are full of clay, but she doesn’t even care because this is the first time she’s gotten to see Cady’s eyes up close and, <em> have they always been that dark and that blue? </em></p><p>She recovers quickly from her surprise, allowing a smile to play on her lips. She leans forward gently, just enough so that Cady can see the way her light sapphire eyes flit down and then back up. “Yeah. My favorite one was where Janis’ photos of you were featured too.” </p><p>Cady smirks back, seemingly unfazed by the way Regina just blatantly checked her out, but, secretly, her insides are melting. She keeps up her front. “You like looking at me, George?”</p><p>"You're not too bad on the eyes," Regina teases coyly, finding it in herself, somehow, to lean even closer.</p><p>Cady hums, making a sound that comes from deep within her throat, and her eyes flicker down to Regina's lips, but she forces them back up before she allows herself to say another word. "Could say the same about you."</p><p>Regina swallows hard. Nobody in her seventeen short years of life has ever looked at her the way Cady is. Sure, she’s kissed people at summer camp and during spin the bottle, but her pulse quickens as midnight eyes keep drifting to her lips. Her own sky blue ones can’t help but do the same. </p><p>
  <em> Is it appropriate to kiss before a first date? Was tonight even a real date?  </em>
</p><p>In order to answer her question,, Regina edges closer to the end of her stool and lets her eyes move over Cady’s face. Even though Regina knows Cady hasn’t had any flings, or been in a serious relationship, and has just had a lot of people crushing on her, she wants to confirm that they’re both feeling the same thing. “Do you do this with all the girls?”</p><p>Cady doesn’t miss a beat, and there is absolutely zero hesitation in her voice. </p><p>"There's only you.”</p><p>Regina feels her heartbeat settle. It's all the confirmation she needs to hear.</p><p>And then, finally, Cady closes the distance between them, pressing her lips gently to Regina’s. Regina wants to reach up and cradle Cady's cheeks as she begins to kiss back, but her hands are covered in clay, so she just lets her lips do the talking. Cady surges closer, supporting herself on the edge of her own stool with one hand and letting the other grip tightly onto the back end of Regina’s. </p><p>Cady tastes like sweet vanilla and salt, and Regina is almost scared at just how quickly she thinks she could get used to the flavor. She leans in closer, propping her foot on the base of Cady’s seat to hold herself up. They brush noses as they turn their heads to deepen the kiss, and Cady smiles into it, opening her mouth in a quiet laugh. Taking the opportunity, Regina nips at the other girl’s bottom lip softly, grinning to herself as Cady gasps quietly. </p><p>Regina can hear her heartbeat pumping roughly in her ears, but it doesn’t matter. She’s kissing <em> Cady Heron. </em> </p><p>Eventually, they both run out of oxygen, and Regina is the first to break the kiss, pulling away regretfully. </p><p>“Woah,” Cady murmurs, unable to stop her eyes from continuing to flicker between Regina’s own and her soft, kissable lips. </p><p>She’s giddy, thinking about exactly the reason <em> why </em> she knows them to be so damn soft.</p><p>“Yeah,” Regina answers, her shyness returning as she smiles back. </p><p>As if on cue, the bell rings, and Regina hops up from her seat still slightly red due to Cady’s intense gaze. </p><p>“My audition isn’t until a little later, but I want to change and warm up.”</p><p>“Okay,” Cady flashes a grin at her, and Regina feels herself involuntarily blushing again. </p><p>“5:45?” Regina asks, somewhat nervously despite the fact that they just kissed. </p><p>“Yep!” Cady affirms, pointing at the front pocket of her jeans where her car keys are. She turns her back, almost ready to pull her backpack onto her shoulder when she looks to see Regina trying to get the clay off her hands. “Here, let me help. It can be a thing sometimes.” </p><p>At this point, it seems inevitable that Regina can do nothing but burn up whenever Cady is close. She bites at the corner of her lip when Cady’s front presses her hips into the counter, effectively pinning her there as the redhead turns on the water. Her heart melts when she sees that Cady is checking to see if it’s warm before she urges Regina’s hand under the faucet. </p><p>“You can’t be too rough,” Cady whispers, once again resting her chin on Regina’s shoulder. “That makes it hurt, and then your hands get all itchy. Just use a little soap, too much of it will just make the clay sticky again.” </p><p>She intertwines their fingers, scraping away the clay gently with practiced fingers. Cady brushes lightly over Regina’s knuckles, attempting to hide her smile when she feels Regina shiver against her. At last, all of the clay goes down the drain and Regina, as usual, can’t stop her cheeks from tinting crimson. Cady squeezes a bit of lotion onto her hands, rubbing it gently into Regina’s palms, pulling her closer once more now that they won't get each other's close dirty. </p><p>“Good luck. I know you’ll be great.” Cady says sincerely, brushing a lock of hair away from Regina’s pretty blue eyes. </p><p>“Thanks, Cady.” </p><p>Cady ignores how her stomach swoops whenever Regina says her name, something that has never happened to her with anybody else before. Instead, she favors keeping her confidence up, since it’s clear that Regina is still a little reserved. “Should I meet you in the back?” </p><p>Regina shakes her head, picking up her bag. “I’m going to get a quick shower after my audition, so could you meet me at the lockers?” </p><p>She backs toward the door, hitting Ms. Norbury’s desk along the way and refusing to take her eyes off Cady, as if afraid that if she turns her back for one second Cady would disappear into thin air. That maybe this was all just a dream. </p><p>"Okay,” Cady hums, trying not to laugh when Regina hits another table.</p><p>“Okay,” the blonde says back, finally making her way to the door. </p><p>Regina steals one last look at Cady, waving before she turns away, and finally letting her face form into a broad grin. She begins to head up to the dance studio, and she pumps her fist on the empty stairwell after looking to see if anyone else is around.</p><p>There’s no way she isn't getting captain now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the longer than usual wait on this one especially. couldn't seem to get it right until tonight. as always, hope everyone is staying safe out there and that this provides a brief moment of peace with everything going on in the world. enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as she steps into the audition space, Regina feels her heart beating up the inside of her chest. She knows she’s practiced. She knows that the spot is as good as hers, since she’s been helping organize the showcases that happen in the spring since her freshman year. She knows she's essentially heir to the throne that the now seniors left behind.</p><p>But still, Regina can’t help her nerves. This is everything she’s worked for. She needs this to reach the next level. For college. For a professional career.</p><p>For her life.</p><p>On top of that, Regina’s body can’t help that it’s still buzzing with excitement and adrenaline from her time with Cady in the art room. She feels on fire and frozen at the same time. Her lips are still tingling from the kiss. </p><p>Her time with Cady is one of the first good things to happen during junior year. Granted, it was still early, but, honestly, Regina isn't really used to an abundance of good things.</p><p>Her mind runs through the past couple days. Everything about them has been special, beyond anything she could have imagined. </p><p>She can’t tell if the extra feelings are going to help or hinder her, but then Regina hears Mr. Lock’s voice from their class last week. They’re the same words he’s uttered since she was in eighth grade and joined his company. </p><p>
  <em> Have an emotion? Use it.  </em>
</p><p>Regina nods to herself imperceptibly, finally having a reason to apply the words that are basically tattooed into her brain after three full years of teaching.</p><p>
  <em> Use it.  </em>
</p><p>Deep breaths, Regina. </p><p>
  <em>Use it.</em>
</p><p>She begins to count to herself as she moves. Pulling the memories off the shelves of her brain like they’re classic works of literature in the finest library in the world. </p><p>
  <em> One.  </em>
</p><p>Clay and hand lotion. The sound of her name on Cady’s lips. </p><p>How Regina thought she was actually going to die when Cady looked at her with her blinding smile for the first time. </p><p>
  <em> Two.  </em>
</p><p><b>[Cady Heron, 12:45pm]: </b>it's a date</p><p>The ensuing texts. The night of giggling in bed.</p><p>How she shoved her phone under her pillow when her mom came in to check on her and pretended she was asleep. </p><p>
  <em> Three.  </em>
</p><p><b>[Regina George, 12:47]: </b>Can’t wait. Don’t be late :)</p><p>How she typed out the message with shaky fingers, checking for typos in those five little words over and over again until Karen tugged the phone from her grasp, added the smiley face and hit send for her.</p><p>
  <em> Four.  </em>
</p><p>Gretchen and Karen coming over to decide on what she’s going to wear. </p><p>How all she could think about it was what <em> Cady </em> would think of her outfit. How she agonized about the way she looked for the first time in her life. </p><p>
  <em> Five.  </em>
</p><p>Girl after my own heart. </p><p>How those words made Regina’s pulse speed up exponentially. How she made Cady blush for the first time. </p><p>
  <em> Six.  </em>
</p><p>Cady’s lips on hers. Her arms around her. Their hips pressed together against the counter.</p><p>How she just hoped that Cady couldn’t hear every thought that her brain was screaming. </p><p>
  <em> Seven.  </em>
</p><p>Right now. Thinking about Cady. </p><p>How it’s propelling her to the end of her dance. How she already knows that this is the best she’s ever performed.</p><p>
  <em> Eight.  </em>
</p><p>The future. One that she feels like her brain is moving towards too quickly. One that includes Cady. </p><p>How, for once, thinking ahead doesn’t scare her, and being in the moment doesn’t feel like wasted time. </p><p>The music is fading out, and Regina can’t help but internally cheer for herself. </p><p>People have always told her that she moves with the sort of grace that defies comprehension. Every step has always been deliberate when she floats across the dance floor. Regina feels the music pumping through her veins in a way that few do.</p><p>But there’s something about her performance <em> today </em> that feels so much more complete than any other time she danced.</p><p>She tries to quiet the part of her brain that insists that it’s the thoughts of Cady, but she knows it’s the truth.</p><p>Regina does her final step: a jeté that can only be described as perfect, and a landing to match. It’s so soft, so gorgeous, that she barely makes a sound. She poses for a few seconds, trying not to smile. </p><p>When she turns to him, Mr. Lock actually <em> claps</em>, and that’s when Regina knows she’s got the captainship in the bag. If she’s honest, she felt it the second she started to dance, but now she’s completely sure. </p><p>She smiles at her teacher, wiping the sweat from her brow and looking to him for feedback. </p><p>“Some of the best I’ve ever seen for your year,” Mr. Lock says honestly. Regina lets out a sigh of relief. He grins at her, tipping an imaginary hat before he remembers that he still has tons of other students coming in. “And, if you could, uh, please don’t tell the others I said that.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.” She beams at him and gives him a thumbs up, basking in a rare compliment from her teacher before remembering that she still has a date to get ready for. </p><p>Regina thanks him. He's always been one of her favorite teachers.</p><p>Waving a friendly goodbye, she rushes out of the studio to pick up her stuff, holding the door for a freshman that obviously had her audition in the next hour. </p><p>She strides back into the warm up space, trying not to look too smug at the way the rest of the dancers seem scared out of their minds. Gretchen and Karen are up next, so she has no chance to see them to wish them luck, even though she knows their spots are essentially guaranteed after so many years in the program. </p><p>She grabs her bag, pulling out her clothes and her towel on her way to the locker room, her backpack thrown over her other shoulder. </p><p>***</p><p>By the time she’s finished getting ready, it’s 5:35. </p><p>She checks her appearance in the mirror. It wasn’t anything particularly special, but Regina <em> had </em> put the effort in to put on a little mascara and leave her hair a little curly on the ends. Gretchen and Karen had helped her decide on a blue flannel and black skinny jeans, nothing out of her normal wheelhouse, but Gretchen insisted it was perfect. </p><p>
  <em> “It makes your eyes pop!” She exclaimed excitedly, and Regina agreed to it because in her limited interaction with Cady she could always tell how much the other girl liked to stare into and study the gentle patterns that could be found in her sapphire eyes when the light hit just right. </em>
</p><p>She straightens her collar before pulling her favorite black beanie, making sure her hair still looks good, running her fingers through it haphazardly. </p><p>Finally, she puts on her beat up navy chucks, ties the laces in single, tight knots and heads out the door.</p><p>Regina doesn’t expect Cady to be there yet, but, as she exits, the corners of her lips quirk up when she hears a familiar voice right behind her. </p><p>“How was your audition?”</p><p>Regina turns around, and there Cady Heron is in all her glory, leaning against the wall like a goddamn supermodel. Her arms are folded across her chest, and it just accentuates how incredibly toned they are. It feels indecent to ogle them so blatantly, but Regina can’t help herself, not when Cady’s shirt is so incredibly sleeveless. </p><p>Her eyes flicker up to Cady’s lips, and her mind drifts to the kiss they shared, the way Cady’s body felt against hers, the color of Cady’s irises--</p><p>Oh boy. It’s going to be a long night. </p><p>“Regina?” Cady prompts, laughing a little. </p><p>“Right! My audition was great. Mr. Lock actually applauded which has never happened before.” Regina tries not to brag, but she also wants to impress Cady. “I think that, <em>maybe</em>, I got the captain slot. He seemed really impressed by my audition and choreography.”</p><p>She adds the caveat more for herself than anybody else. She hates being disappointed, but Cady waves it off, seemingly over the moon.</p><p>“That’s awesome! Told you that you had nothing to worry about.” </p><p>Cady grins at her, and immediately Regina’s insides are jelly, all of her confidence from her audition withering away with just one look. Just like earlier during last period, Cady reaches out her hand, urging Regina to take it. The only difference is that this time, she feels no hesitation when she grabs it. Her face is already flaming as Cady squeezes her hand gently, but then the redhead is plucking her dance bag off of her shoulder and throwing it over her own. </p><p>It all feels ridiculously domestic for a first date, but Regina shakes it off. She’s never been on a date. </p><p>Who is she to say how it’s supposed to go?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did ya catch the way i incorporated the numbers? did you like it? not like it? let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like i said, my posting schedule is wack, but i hope y'all enjoy this. honestly, i don't know if this is my best best work, but i think we all could do with a little posting even though unsure and with some putting ourselves out there. i hope that if you're having a bad day, a bad week, a bad month, that this does a little to help you. </p><p>lord knows we all need a little something to make us feel better sometimes. i know it's father's day and it... can be a tough day, no matter what your situation is. know that i'm right there with you and thinking of you. stay strong. </p><p>as always, if you're a consistent reader, thank you, and be sure to stay safe out there &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“After you,” Cady says, bowing jokingly as she opens the passenger door for Regina. </p><p>“Thank you.” Regina nods back, playing along and taking Cady’s hand to help her inside even though she doesn’t require it. </p><p>She watches in the mirror as Cady jogs around the back of the car to the driver’s side, her hair moving like she’s a superstar actress in a Hollywood film. Hastily, Regina looks at her makeup in the side mirror, checking for any imperfections. </p><p>Cady slides into her seat and sees the last bit of Regina checking her appearance. Regina is visibly nervous: her knees are bouncing in the seat; she’s fiddling with her sleeves, but Cady finds it as endearing as anything she’s ever seen. </p><p>“You look cute.” Cady smiles adoringly at her, the right side of her mouth quirked up just a bit more than the left.</p><p>“Thanks,” Regina manages to say back, barely finding her voice as her eyes flicker over Cady’s lean body. “You do too.” </p><p><em> Hot might actually be a better word to describe you, </em>a tiny voice in Regina’s head thinks, but she silences it as quickly as she can. </p><p>Cady doesn’t seem to notice that her mind went somewhere else and just reddens slightly at Regina’s returned compliment, turning to fully look at the other girl. She fidgets a bit with the hem of her shirt, looking anxious for the first time in any of their interactions. </p><p>She opens her mouth once, before closing it, and then opening it again. </p><p>“You know that I really, actually like you, right?” Regina’s taken aback by the question, but stays quiet, since she can sense that Cady has more to say. “And it might be too soon to say that, but I thought you oughta know. Just- just in case you don’t feel the same way. So I’d really like you to know that this is a date. Like a <em> date </em> date.” Cady kicks herself at her own ineloquence. “If that’s okay with you.” </p><p>“I really like you too,” Regina replies honestly, feeling encouraged by Cady’s admittance. “And I would love nothing more than for this to be a <em> date </em> date.” She smirks when Cady flushes at the obviously flirty jab. </p><p>“Okay.” Cady lets out a sigh of relief. “Yay. Good. Date date.” She grins, her boldness returning as though it never left. </p><p>“Yeah. Good.” Regina beams back, though her voice is a bit more breathless.</p><p>The redhead reaches forward and tucks a stray lock of hair that Regina missed behind her ear, bringing a calloused thumb to rub over her cheek. Involuntarily, the dancer shivers and presses into the touch, trying to resist the urge to kiss Cady.</p><p>As if reading her mind, Cady opens her mouth again. “I would also really, and I mean <em> really, </em>like it if I could get another shot at what we did in the art room? You know, now that my hands are clean.” She gestures to the one still pressed to Regina’s cheek and the other one in her lap. </p><p>Finding her confidence, Regina smiles coyly, teasing, and playfully pulls away. </p><p>“Which part?” </p><p>Cady bites her lip. “I think you know what part.” Cady’s eyes can’t seem to stay up on sky blue ones and keep flickering down to her soft, pink lips, and Regina’s gaze is doing the same. Cady’s voice drops to a whisper. “May I?” </p><p>Drying her sweaty palms nervously on her jeans, Regina nods. Cady catches the movement and laughs a little, scooting herself closer to the rightmost end of the seat. </p><p>This time, it feels more proper when Cady leans over, gently cupping Regina’s neck to pull her closer. Regina swallows, trying to ignore the way her stomach is in knots, the way she feels her heartbeat thumping in her ears louder than she ever has before. </p><p>And, again, that’s how Regina George died. </p><p>Just kidding, though the way Cady’s looking at her would be enough to kill anybody.</p><p>Making sure she has consent, Cady’s eyes don’t leave Regina’s for a moment, searching for any signs of hesitation. The world falls away when Cady’s gaze turns impossibly dark and focused, and she closes the final distance. Their lips slot together, a natural push and pull already developing. Cady presses herself forward, supporting herself on her elbow and bending over the center console to deepen the kiss. </p><p>As they continue to lock lips, Regina finally brings her hand up to mirror Cady’s, gently guiding her so they're pressed even more firmly together. A calloused hand has found its way into Regina’s hair and is currently scratching at the base of her scalp in a way that makes Regina groan into Cady’s mouth.</p><p>“We should stop,” Regina mumbles, but she just leans closer to Cady, who smiles into it. </p><p>“We should,” Cady affirms, happy to pull back if that’s what Regina wants, but the hand on her neck isn’t letting go, and is, instead, insistently tugging Cady closer, nipping at her bottom lip. It feels hot, and real, and Cady is pretty sure she's two seconds from pulling the blonde into her lap. </p><p>They both spare a thought that they should probably <em> go out </em> on their date before they do anything more, and that’s what finally causes them to mutually, but regretfully, pull away. </p><p>Cady’s lips are swollen and Regina’s aren’t far behind. It’s the best kiss they’ve both ever had. They blush at each other, and Cady is trying desperately to keep her mind out of the gutter while still admiring the way Regina goes back to her shy self when she glances at Cady through her lashes. </p><p>“You’re really good at that,” Cady laughs out, trying to get Regina to look at her. “Like, seriously.” </p><p>“So are you,” Regina breathes, meeting Cady’s gaze finally. “I can’t believe that we’re still in the school parking lot.” </p><p>Cady laughs, looking at the embarrassment on Regina’s face. “I just couldn’t resist,” she says smoothly. “You’re too pretty.” </p><p>Regina turns scarlet, trying to form words to tell Cady that <em> she’s pretty too, </em>but they can’t seem to get out. Instead, she takes Cady’s hand and squeezes, hoping she gets the message. Cady repeats the motion back before pulling away gently to put her hand on the gear shift.  </p><p>“Well now that I got my fill of <em> you, </em>” Cady smirks at the wide-eyed, flame-faced look Regina gives her. “I kind of want to fill myself up a different way. Wanna go eat? I’m sure you’re hungry because of your kickass audition.” </p><p>Regina blushes again, but she manages a nod, trying to fix her hair from the rumpled mess it became from their impromptu make out session. </p><p>Cady backs the car up easily, placing her hand on the back of the headrest of Regina’s seat to look behind her. Again, Regina’s mind jumps to the many rom-coms that went this way, the popular jock driving the nerd girl to dinner. She blushes, thinking about how many of those movies lead up to a lot more dates, and a lot more… <em>art room activity.</em> </p><p>The redhead pulls the car out of reverse and back into drive, making a right out of the parking lot. Her face is lit by the red traffic light they’re sat at when she turns to Regina to ask a question she already knows the answer too. </p><p>“You said Eddie’s, right?” </p><p>She just wants to make sure she didn’t make her date go silent. Hopefully, she isn’t that bad of a kisser, and Regina didn’t just say she was good to make her feel better. Cady breathes an internal sigh of relief when Regina clears her throat to answer. </p><p>“Yeah. Eddie's would be great." Cady lets a grin spread onto her lips when Regina's stomach grumbles and her date covers her face in embarrassment before saying, "if you take a right at the street past the light you'll get us there faster."</p><p>"Okay. Will do." Cady hums in satisfaction. "Guess I was right about you being hungry," she teases. </p><p>Regina's face turns serious, and Cady thinks she's said something wrong. The feeling is quickly replaced with attraction when her insides grow hot at ease with which Regina flirts back and the way her last name sounds on the blonde's lips. </p><p>"Shut up and drive, Heron." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey y’all! look! i updated in a reasonable amount of time. i hope that you enjoy this and that it makes you smile. i couldn’t stop myself from grinning just writing it. </p><p>as always, stay safe out there. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you dip your fries in your milkshake?” Cady asks, sinking into the booth and leaning her arms on the table. </p><p>“Obviously,” Regina answers without thinking. “I have been since the <em> original </em> Eddie taught me to when I was, like, four and I came here for the first time.”</p><p>“Me too,” Cady says, surprise coloring her words. “You’ve been coming here since you were little too?”</p><p>“Yeah. Northshore born and raised. I basically grew up in this place, especially since--” her face falls a bit, and Cady notices but doesn’t say anything. “Since I can remember. It’s kind of a classic.” Regina gestures to the room. </p><p>When someone thinks American diner, Eddie’s is exactly the picture that they have in mind. Everybody knows everybody, and its red leather booths, checkered floor and old fashioned breakfast bar make the place feel like stepping into the past. Their menu is at least four full pages, and the dessert menu is about two, but everyone comes to Eddie’s for the burgers, fries and milkshakes. </p><p>The crowds used to come for Eddie, too, who opened the place and ran it for thirty five years before he passed. He was known to flip four pancakes at a time, two pans in each hand, without a second thought, and he gave out free milkshakes to students and faculty from the high school. Now, it’s Eddie Jr., or EJ, who runs the place. He can only manage three pancakes, but he has held onto his pop’s tradition of handing out milkshakes to those in the Northshore High community, which is why it’s still such a hotspot for everyone to go to for lunch, and most every other meal too. </p><p>All of this is to say that maybe it’s because of that familiarity of the place, but their date feels so much more natural than the two girls thought it would, not awkward or silent like their friends prepared them for. </p><p>“I’m glad you understand,” Cady responds. “Almost all of my friends lived out of district before high school, so they don’t get why I love coming here so much.” </p><p>“Well I get it,” Regina says, nudging Cady with her foot under the table. She echoes Cady’s words from before: “Best milkshakes in town, amirite?” </p><p>The redhead laughs, nodding. “Definitely. The place holds special meaning to my family too; I guess,” Cady continues. "First place my parents ate at when they arrived back in the states. Two years before I was born," she tells the other girl wistfully, as if she's heard the memory so many times that it's like she was there with her mom and dad when it happened.  </p><p>"<em>Back</em> in the states?" Regina asks curiously. </p><p>Cady nods, a chuckle escaping her. "Kenya. They're biologists and were studying some of the animals there." </p><p>"That's awesome!" Regina says genuinely. </p><p>"Yeah. They're pretty cool, for parents," she shrugs. "You really didn't know that?"</p><p>"It's not like we've had any classes together since the ninth grade," Regina reminds her.</p><p>"Still, Kevin calls me Africa?!" Cady argues, but there's no bite to her words. </p><p>"How would I know that?!" Regina fires back. </p><p>***</p><p>Their banter continues as they order and then wait for their food, but as soon as it arrives it really hits the blonde that <em>this is actually a date.  </em></p><p>Or, a date date, as Cady said so eloquently. </p><p>Regina giggles at the thought, and Cady turns to her, confused. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Nothing,” Regina hums, her voice light with humor. “Just can’t believe we’re on our date date.”</p><p>“I’m never living that down, am I?” Cady groans.</p><p>“Nope,” Regina laughs. </p><p>In lieu of answering, Cady takes the bun off her burger, the classic single patty cooked medium with avocado, grilled onions, lettuce, tomato and pickles on the side, and begins to lather ketchup all over it. It’s the first thing about the girl’s eating habits that Regina disagrees with, and she can’t hide it when she wrinkles her nose. </p><p>“What?” Cady asks, placing the slice of bread back on top and picking up her burger. </p><p>“How much ketchup did you just put on there?” </p><p>“The amount there’s supposed to be!” Cady retorts good naturedly, spitefully taking a bite. She swallows, declaring, “perfection!”</p><p>She sips her vanilla milkshake, rolling her eyes at the way Regina is much more careful with her own burger that’s minimally topped with grilled onions, lettuce and the house sauce. “Really?”</p><p>“What?” Regina echoes her date’s tone from earlier, biting back a smile. </p><p>“You do know that it’s <em> food, </em>right? Like, you can be messy?” She gestures to the way Regina is studiously picking up her burger, examining it to make sure that every side is even with toppings, bread, and meat before she takes a bite. </p><p>“I want to have the same thing in every bite!” Regina defends. “And I don’t want everything to fall out. Is that such a crime?” </p><p>Cady nods <em> yes </em>, taking a bite of her own dinner. The bun is essentially smashed into everything else as she puts it down, the meat part of the burger barely still between what two pieces of bread, as if to prove Regina's argument right. Cady picks up a fry, pointing it at the blonde before she dips it into her shake.</p><p>“I won’t believe you dip until you do.” </p><p>Regina shrugs, accepting the challenge and sticking one of the fries from the shared basket between them into her strawberry shake. She eats the creation in one bite. </p><p>“Satisfied?” Regina raises an eyebrow at Cady, unaware of the ice cream that’s still on the corner of her mouth. </p><p>“Not-” Cady reaches over, swiping her thumb over the spot and pulling back to suck her finger into her own mouth- “quite.” Cady licks over her lips. “Tastes good,” she hums. </p><p>Regina is quite proud of herself that she doesn’t melt into her seat at the move.</p><p>***</p><p>They continue to easily move through their date, both eating between laughter and chatting and trying to ignore just how right it all feels. As they both take their last bites, asking for the rest of their milkshakes to go and splitting the bill, Regina finds a certain confidence inside of her that she didn’t know existed. </p><p>“We should do this again.” Regina braces for Cady to reject her, like she’s always done with anything before she can get her hopes up, so she’s quite relieved when the redhead nods back with a smile. </p><p>“I would really like that.” She reaches her calloused hand out on the table, inviting the blonde to take it if she would like. She watches the way Regina eyes it for a moment, as if contemplating the pros and cons, and silently cheers for herself when Regina ultimately decides to take it. </p><p>They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, letting their matching grins say it all. Finally, Cady breaks the silence between them. </p><p>“Should I drive you home? It’s almost nine.” </p><p>“Maybe,” Regina says regretfully, but she stands up nonetheless. She waits for Cady to get up so that they can hold hands again. “But maybe you could drive slow?”</p><p>“Of course,” Cady replies. </p><p>They begin to walk outside, and Cady rolls her eyes when she catches a glimpse of Tina, the waitress who she’s become friends with over the years, wink at her and give her a thumbs up. </p><p><em> Shut up, </em>she mouths.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey y'all. i'm back with an update (finally!). i know it's been a bit, but i 1) wanted to get this part right and 2) have been (as you can see from my dash) a little excited with a few other projects. if ya want, you can go check those out too. i honestly think that these past few weeks have been my most productive ever as far as writing, and i've produced some of my best work. thanks for motivating me by reading what i put out! </p><p>(special thanks to mack for literally supporting every wild au that i've ever talked about in dms. i'm glad you guys get to see the one's that i eventually decide have potential.) </p><p>as always, stay safe out there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cady backs out of the parking lot smoothly, handing the cord for the vehicle's built in audio player to Regina once she shifts the car out of reverse and back into drive. </p><p>“Here, you can plug in and put in your address. That way you don't have to keep telling me which way to go.” </p><p>Regina nods, taking her phone from her pocket and unlocking it for the first time all night. As soon as she opens it, there’s a flurry of messages, repeated bell sounds from the group chat that she’s a part of with her two best friends. </p><p><strong>[Gretchen Wieners, 6:24pm:]</strong> how is it going? does she look hot? </p><p><strong>[Karen Smith, 6:26pm:] </strong>reginaaaa we want answers! </p><p><strong>[Gretchen Wieners, 6:35pm:] </strong>well it seems like you're having fun, otherwise you would have messaged us to give you a fake emergency </p><p><strong>[Karen Smith, 6:45pm:] </strong>call us when it's over. we want to hear everything :)</p><p>The thread goes on and on, right up until the moment they walked out of the restaurant around eight.</p><p>Regina turns red, silencing her ringer. </p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t apologize; it’s not your fault,” Cady laughs out. “Someone’s popular, though.” </p><p>“Just Gretchen and Karen,” she replies, smiling softly. </p><p>“Cute.” </p><p>Regina ignores the way her heart stutters at the simple word. </p><p>They drive in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the GPS telling Cady where to make turns. It feels easy, almost like it isn’t a first date even though they both know that it is. The only thing that gets in the way of that feeling is that they don’t actually know much about each other. </p><p>They had gotten to talking during dinner, but Regina realizes that she doesn’t actually know anything about Cady’s life at home, what her interests are outside of art. </p><p>“Let’s play twenty questions,” she says, hoping that it isn’t too awkward of a thing to say out of the blue. “If you want,” she continues shyly. “I want to get to know you better.” </p><p>Cady smiles, looking over at Regina as she slows to a stop at a red light. </p><p>“Okay. But you ask me first.” </p><p>Regina doesn't miss a beat. She can tell Cady is seeing what she's about. </p><p>“Deal.” She thinks for a moment, mulling over her options. “Question one: do you have any pets?”</p><p>Regina enjoys watching the redhead beam. She's clearly pleased with the question. </p><p>“Yeah,” Cady says, her voice lilting up in excitement. “I have two dogs, and I have two cats.” Regina’s eyes widen in surprise, and Cady chuckles. “Like I said, my parents are biologists. They love animals, and they passed it down to me.” She looks over at the way her date is still looking at her. “You want to know their names, don’t you?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to waste one of my questions!” </p><p>Cady snickers loudly, dropping her foot back onto the gas pedal to continue towards Regina’s house. </p><p>“Lion and Phoebe are my dogs,” she tells her. “And my cats are Duke and Alexander, but I honestly think he prefers Alex.” </p><p>“Good to know,” Regina says back, already planning on how she can get the pets to like her. </p><p>She’s getting ahead of herself. </p><p>Cady notices her silence and shoves her shoulder gently. </p><p>“What about you? Pets? Siblings?”</p><p>“That’s technically three questions,” Regina teases, but she’s already opening her mouth again to answer. “No pets. Not anymore.” She adoringly rolls her eyes at the indignation on Cady’s face, trying to find a delicate way to put her explanation. “I have a little sister, too.” She pauses, swallowing. She’s not used to opening up this quickly. “It’s just my mom and us. We had to really cut down on everything after my dad left, you know?” </p><p>“Regina-” Cady hesitates, unsure if it’s her place to say anything- “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” </p><p>The blonde shakes her head, a smile still on her lips. She places her hand over Cady’s on the gear shift and tries to ignore how well they fit together. </p><p>“It happened a long time ago,” she explains. “But single parent homes can make certain things difficult.” </p><p>“I would think so,” Cady says quietly, staring ahead at the road. “I’m sure your mom is awesome.” </p><p>“She is,” Regina says seriously. “She tries her best at everything, and she’s always been there. She’s the first person I told I was gay.” </p><p>“That’s really sweet,” Cady replies, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. “I told my dad that I was bi first. He was immediately worried that I would be kissing twice as many people. Which I'm not, by the way.” She snorts quietly at the memory. “Besides that, nothing really fazed him.” </p><p>Regina giggles, looking over at Cady, at the smile on her face. They continue like that, with superficial questions that lead to deeper answers, questions about home and parents and Kenya.</p><p>They both marvel at how natural this all feels, how safe-- </p><p>
  <em> “YOU’LL ARRIVE AT YOUR DESTINATION IN FIVE-HUNDRED FEET!”  </em>
</p><p>Regina and Cady jump in their seats. The GPS hadn’t spoken for the past few minutes, so they had forgotten it was even plugged in. They quickly recover, ignoring the way they both flinched in surprise, laughing at themselves instead. </p><p>Cady pulls into the driveway, and she notes the way there aren’t any cars home. Mrs. George is still at work. She shifts the car into park, turning to Regina. </p><p>“Thank you for tonight, Cady,” Regina says timidly, unbuckling her seatbelt, her fingers on the door handle. “I had a lot of fun.” </p><p>“Me too,” Cady responds with her practically award-winning grin. She’s disappointed when Regina ducks her head and gets out of the car, until she watches the girl come around to her side and knock on the window. She rolls it down quickly. </p><p>“This is just in case my mom gets home,” Regina explains. “I can’t have her finding us in a situation similar to the parking lot at school, but I still want to give you a good night kiss.” </p><p>“It would be my honor,” Cady says humorously, smirking as Regina leans down shyly to kiss her. They lock lips gently, more innocently than they did before their date, just a gentle push and pull. Cady strokes the other girl’s cheek gently, pulling away before speaking once more. “I know you normally ride the bus, but can I pick you up tomorrow morning for school?”</p><p>“I would love that.” It’s genuine, Cady can tell, and it makes her do an internal fist pump. Her heart flutters at the next words. “If you pick me up early, you might even get coffee and a kiss.” </p><p>“That's promising.” </p><p>They stare at each other, and the air between them suddenly feels electric with possibility. Regina thinks if she looks hard enough, she just might see a future. One that she didn’t ever plan for. A happy one. </p><p>Cady bites her lip, enjoying the way Regina’s eyes zero in on it. </p><p>“You should get going,” she says breathlessly.</p><p>“I should,” Cady agrees. </p><p> “Text me when you get home safe?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look! i'm back in a timely fashion lol. this chapter was super fun to write, so i hope y'all enjoy. we're getting... somewhat close to the end of what i had planned for this fic originally, so let's see where it goes. i know that the world is really crazy right now and there's so much sadness out there, so i hope that this provides you with a brief break from whatever is affecting you most. </p><p>as always, stay safe out there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to her word, when Cady shows up at 7am to pick her up, Regina slides into the passenger seat and kisses the other girl good morning. It’s soft and minty, and Cady smiles when Regina boosts herself on her elbow to press in closer before pulling away. </p><p>They have an hour and fifteen minutes before school starts, so Cady really shouldn’t be as surprised as she is when Regina waves her wallet at her as she begins to drive.</p><p>“How about donuts with the coffee on me?” Regina’s eyes are shy. “I did say I wanted to go on another date, didn’t I?” </p><p>They’re moving fast, and Cady likes it. It all feels so right. </p><p>“You did say that,” she agrees, trying to contain her smile. “Just can’t get enough of me, can you?” </p><p>Her voice is teasing, light, and her face breaks out into a full-fledged grin when she sees Regina nod her head out of the corner of her eye as she gets to the end of the street. </p><p>“You could say that.” Regina’s laugh that accompanies the words is absolute magic. “Or you could say I need my daily caffeine and sugar fix.”</p><p>Cady gasps out in fake offense, but she’s quite attracted to the confidence the girl has found in the last twelve hours.</p><p>"Rude!" she whines.</p><p>Regina doesn’t miss a beat, snickering before she speaks again.</p><p>“Make a left up here. I know just the place.” </p><p>***</p><p>“Never took you for a Benjamin’s kind of girl,” Cady says, swallowing some of her glazed donut. </p><p>They’re sat on the curb outside Cady’s car, an alarm set for 7:55am just in case, trading off taking bites of their donuts and sipping their iced coffees. </p><p>“Best coffee and donuts in this town,” Regina replies, sighing in appreciation as she bites off a large section of her chocolate and sprinkled breakfast pastry. She’d gotten extra for Gretchen and Karen, tucked safely in the bag away from her and her date so they wouldn’t be tempted to eat those as well. “I come here most mornings after a big performance or audition,” she explains. “Like a reward kind of, you know?” </p><p>Immediately, Cady looks guilty, feeling the heavy weight of her credit card in her pocket. </p><p>“You should have told me that!” she exclaims. “Then I wouldn’t have let you pay.” Her pout is adorably large, but Regina shakes her head. </p><p>“I kind of feel like you’re part of the reward this time,” she says, before she slams a hand to her forehead. “Sorry, that was really cheesy, wasn’t it?” </p><p>Cady blushes, shaking her head and laughing. </p><p>“No, no! It was really sweet.” She scoots closer to her date, catching sight of a bit of chocolate frosting on her lip, Before she can stop herself, her thumb reaches out to brush it away. She hums in appreciation when she sucks the finger into her mouth, feeling satisfied with herself at the way Regina’s eyes aren’t leaving her face. “That’s sweet too.” She watches as Regina swallows harshly, and she grins, feeling like she has sway over the situation again. “I think I want another taste.” </p><p>Regina nods readily, gesturing for her to take a piece of her donut, but Cady shakes her head, instead leaning over until her nose is brushing the blonde’s cheek. </p><p>“<em>Oh," </em>Regina mumbles quietly, and Cady smiles softly, not quite allowing their lips to press together. </p><p>“This okay?” she asks smugly, her hand that isn’t covered in sugar and glaze coming up to cup the other girl’s neck gently. </p><p>“You know it is,” Regina replies, her left hand fisting in the front of Cady’s shirt and tugging her close. “Now kiss me.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Cady closes the distance, and she lets out a quiet noise of appreciation when she tastes the chocolate on Regina’s lips. She presses forward for a few moments, pulling Regina closer before she tries to respectfully pull away, but she’s stopped by the hand on her collar that hasn’t released her yet. She gasps softly, and quickly, she realizes what’s happening when a tentative tongue presses past the seam of her lips. Cady sighs, turning her head to deepen the kiss before they finally both lose their breath and pull away. </p><p>“Where’d you learn to do that?” Cady whispers against Regina’s lips, smirking. </p><p>“Nowhere,” Regina mumbles just as quietly, her eyes still flickering between Cady’s eyes and her mouth. “Just felt right. Was it good?”</p><p>Cady snorts, retreating gently before she snatches the chocolate donut from where it’s sat snugly next to her own pastry, making Regina laugh. </p><p>“Best kiss I’ve ever had,” she admits before taking a bite, savoring the flavor on her tongue. “Tasted good too.” She winks, enjoying the blush on the blonde’s cheeks. She points to the donut. “And I can see why. I should get this flavor next time. It’ll make me think of you.” </p><p>Regina reddens further, her eyes wide, but she nods. </p><p>“You should.” </p><p>It’s quiet for a moment, and they just enjoy each other’s company, finishing off their breakfast and making idle small talk. They laugh quietly together, feeding each other pieces of sugary goodness and judging each other’s coffee orders. </p><p>Quickly, the peace is broken when Cady’s phone begins to shriek and buzz. </p><p>“Shit!” Cady yelps, looking at the notification on her phone that indicates that the alarm has gone off. “How far are we from school?” </p><p>“Fifteen minutes,” Regina says easily, and she’s surprised to find that the normal anxiety and worry she has about arriving to school early isn’t there. “It’s okay if we’re a little late,” she continues. “I have Dr. K first period, and she’s been pushing me to come in a few minutes after. She thinks I’m too much of a stickler.” </p><p>Cady groans, looking at her with fake fury. Regina giggles, but she stands up at the words, clicking her tongue in amusement before licking the chocolate off of her fingers. Cady makes a noise in her throat, but she quickly shakes herself out of it. No need to give her friends more reason to tease her, then, she has a realization that would make being late so much worse.</p><p>“I have Norbury first! I told her I’d be there on time today; I’m <em> always </em>late!”</p><p>Regina grins at her, grabbing both of their coffees and the remaining donuts while signaling for Cady to get into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Well then, we better get going, right?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sooo I'm finally back. mostly in time for the fact that it's mack's birthday lol. sorry this took longer than usual. hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out, Ms. Norbury is feeling nice today. </p><p>Cady walks in a few minutes late, and while she does get a stern look, it’s not like she has to go to detention or clean the studio during lunch, a task that the teacher is quite fond of giving students that come in late. </p><p>Even if she had been reprimanded for being late, Cady wouldn’t have found it in herself to care. She’s had such a great morning. </p><p>Her classmates give her odd looks as she hums to herself, cutting her clay out of the block in the middle of the table and gets to work on the piece she has to teach Regina to replicate. </p><p>Regina. </p><p>The very thought of her makes Cady smile, and she rolls her eyes at herself, hearing the familiar voices of her three best friends. </p><p><em> Gay</em>. <em>Really fucking gay.  </em></p><p>Just a few weeks ago, Cady probably would have rolled her eyes at <em> herself </em> for being in this deep with a girl she just started talking to, but there’s something special and unshakeable about her feelings for Regina. Maybe it’s because of her old, secret crush, or because Regina makes her feel <em> special </em> and like she isn’t just another pretty face. </p><p>She recalls the first time that she made Regina crack up, and it immediately brings a grin to her face when she remembers how her heart swelled at how sacred it felt to hear. It was in that moment that Cady realized that making Regina laugh is one of the greatest feelings in the whole world, and, if allowed, she would spend all of her energy trying to make the blonde do it over and over again. </p><p>She’s so lost in thought that her clay flies off the wheel, falling unceremoniously onto the floor with a distinct <em> plop. </em> Cady blushes, feeling like all of her peers, and Ms. Norbury’s, eyes are on her as she picks it up and begins to roll it out again. </p><p>Her hands move delicately over it, making sure the clay is smooth and the right thickness to put on the wheel. </p><p>Her mind drifts back to Regina. They’ve moved fast, and, despite the fact that Cady has always been a planner, she likes that. She likes seeing Regina’s texts throughout the day, likes locking eyes with her in the hallway. She <em> definitely </em> likes kissing her. It’s nice to know that somebody cares. </p><p>It’s easy with Regina, like even if the girl broke her heart, Cady wouldn’t even care because it would just be enough that they were together for whatever time the blonde allowed. </p><p><em> Fuck. </em>Who is she? </p><p>Cady has always been the cool one in the relationship, and it’s totally new to understand what it's like to not be in total control of herself every minute. She had planned to take Regina on a few dates, get to know her better and see where things led, but now, it feels like they’re careening towards something inevitable, something that would change both of them for the better. </p><p>Cady shakes her head. She’s being dramatic. </p><p>It’s just high school, and Regina is just a girl. She has more important things like portfolios and applications. She needs to think about getting her art out there, maybe even selling it online. </p><p>It’s not like these feelings are more intense than anything she’s ever felt before-- </p><p>Her phone buzzes, and she can see a message on her locked screen. </p><p>[<b>Regina George, 8:38am:]</b> thanks for this morning. i had fun. hopefully you didn’t get into too much trouble? </p><p>Cady smiles. She can’t answer-- both due to the fact that her hands are full of clay, and that Ms. Norbury has a strict <em> you can only have you phones to listen to music </em>policy-- and that makes her nervous. </p><p>What if Regina thinks she doesn’t care? What if she’s waiting to see if Cady messages back? What if— </p><p>Okay. That settles it. </p><p>However much she’s been trying to convince herself, however scared she is to think it, Regina George is <em> not </em> just another girl. </p><p>And Cady isin <em>super </em>deep with her feelings. </p><p>Dammit. </p><p>Cady’s clay has begun to take shape into a bowl. She watches it move, the steady spiraling helping push her thoughts along. </p><p>Pressing the pedal down harder, she forces the wheel to move faster—</p><p>She’s almost sure that Regina feels the same way about her. There’s no way someone can fake a smile as blindingly beautiful as the blonde’s. </p><p>She moves her thumbs, making a steady pattern along the side—</p><p>Regina has definitely reciprocated all the kisses they’ve shared. Cady is still revelling in the feeling of the kiss they shared in front of Benjamin’s: the sweetness, the other girl's newfound confidence, how <em>right</em> it felt. </p><p>Cady looks up at the wall of different colored glazes, searching for the perfect color— </p><p>The blue would match Regina’s eyes, but the girl told her on date that her favorite color is green. She wonders which green-- a more forest color, or maybe something closer to mint--</p><p>Cady shakes herself out of it. This is ridiculous. </p><p>She’s Cady <em> freakin’ </em> Heron. If she likes a girl <em>this much</em>, then she should just tell her. </p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Just tell her. </p><p>No more fooling around. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey there! i'm back at ya with an update. i think we're getting close to the end of this fic (maybe one or two more chapters?). it has been so fun to write this and gain some friends/mutuals from the comments and tumblr. i want to keep doing that! so, what i did, is i made a server along with my dear friend mack (@kingwisewolf on tumblr). </p><p>if you'd like to join, here are a few things you could do: 1) dm one of us on tumblr, 2) leave a comment down below and we'll figure out a way to get you the link. 3) add and then message me on discord here: ifthebookdoesntsell#4734 . it would be great to meet as many of you as we can, so please consider joining. we promise we're friendly! </p><p>anyway, thank you for the continued support on this fic. it means so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cady hasn’t seen Regina since their breakfast date that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s lunch time now; three periods have gone by, and not a glimpse of the blonde. They’re both busy with their concentrations, and Cady knows that Regina is probably trying to get her homework done for the next two days since dance practice starts. She understands, since at the height of showcase season for her art, she often tries to get homework done in the middle of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady smiles at the thought of Regina huddled in a library cubicle in the quiet section, shoving her earbuds into her ears as she finishes crossing the first street of two to reach Eddie’s. She’s supposed to meet her friends there, and Cady just hopes that they ordered for her. She can’t wait to dig in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind drifts back to Regina. Cady feels like a lovesick puppy. Practically everything makes her think of the other girl, and she’s already feeling a little weirded out that she hasn’t seen her around. Usually, she can pick the blonde out in the hallway, but during the passing period just before the lunch bell rang, there was no sign of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing the second street, Cady is sure to look both ways and pull out one side of her headphones. She smiles at the man who stops for her, waving a thank you before she jogs across quickly and walks the last few feet until she’s in front of Eddie’s. She opens the door, not even looking up as she walks to their usual table in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving quickly to Tina, she doesn’t notice the look on the woman’s face until it’s too late-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping in front of the table, Cady sees three people who don’t normally sit with her three friends, but she only truly has eyes for one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina?” Regina looks at her sheepishly, smiling shyly and waving. “You don’t- you never come here for lunch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde laughs quietly, and Cady fights back a grin, feeling Janis’ eyes on her, waiting for something to pounce on so that she can tease her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, usually,” Regina agrees. “But with dance season starting, I thought I would treat myself one last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady nods, narrowing her eyes at her three best friends who didn’t warn her that the girl she likes would be eating lunch with them. All three, plus Gretchen and Karen, look extremely gleeful at the situation they’ve created. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cady doesn’t reply right away, Regina looks up at her, unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is okay if I sit here, right?” she whispers, pulling Cady slightly to the side. “Your friends said it was fine.” She bites her lip nervously, and Cady thinks she’s never seen anything more adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is,” Cady assures her. “I’m glad you’re here. You’ll make this even more fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina blushes, and Cady wishes they were alone; she can so clearly feel five pairs of eyes on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady slides into the booth beside Regina, watching as everyone moves to accommodate her arrival. The table is circular, at least, so the only change that needs to be made is that Gretchen has to scoot even closer to Karen than normal-- not that she’s complaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they get to talking, they all realize that they have a free next period, so suddenly, their lunch is much more leisurely. Cady spends the whole time looking or talking to Regina as they wait to place their order, and Janis and Damian make kissy faces at their friend every time she looks at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping them off with a grin, Cady raises her hand to call Tina over, trying not to blush when even the waitress raises an eyebrow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All seven teens order burgers and milkshakes-- along with a basket of fries to share-- and as Cady looks around, she feels extremely content. It’s peaceful, laughing with her friends with the girl she likes next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, that feeling is broken by none other than Janis Sarkisian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Regina,” the brunette begins, mischief written all over her face. “Would you like to hear some embarrassing Caddy stories?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare--” Cady starts to say, but she doesn’t get far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina giggles, nodding, turning to Cady with this sort of puppy-dog-eyed expression that can’t be denied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that very much, Janis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I liked you.” Janis winks for good measure, before launching into a story about the time that Cady managed to spill an entire bottle of paint in Janis’ studio and then track it around the room in an attempt to clean it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slander!” Cady exclaims, grabbing Janis’ milkshake away from where Tina had just put it down. “You don’t get this back until you apologize.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina bites her lip around a laugh, grabbing Cady’s hand under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Cady puts her friend’s drink down, and Janis snatches it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, blondie,” she says smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady gapes, looking between the pretty girl next to her and her best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you are traitors!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin snorts, grabbing a handful of fries and shoving them into his mouth so he won’t be pulled into the argument. Gretchen and Karen do the same, which just leaves-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not our fault you're gayer than the combination of Janis and I carrying our pride flags and wearing cuffed jeans and flannels in June,” Damian snarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cady tries to measure up a retort, but nothing comes out when Regina scoots closer to her so that Gretchen can climb over the back of the booth to use the restroom. Cady can feel warm breath on her neck, and they’re pressed so close that her teenage brain just tries to beat back any unholy thoughts that might threaten to derail a perfectly innocent action. Regina’s cheek is pressed into her shoulder, and Cady can tell that all three of her friends are grinning from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t find it in herself to care. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did you enjoy this chapter? it makes my day hearing it, if you did! consider leaving me a comment down below and a kudo to make me smile. </p><p>remember to join the discord if you wanna chill or share your work with us! we want to see the fandom alive and kicking again! </p><p>as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we did it, folks! after fourteen chapters, just under 20k words and a lot more of a response from y'all than i thought i would get, we've finally hit the end. thank you so much for all the support i've gotten; all y'all honestly inspired me to even finish this. i hope that you like this ending. </p><p>as always, stay safe out there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the meal passes without much fanfare. Janis and Damian still grin like idiots every time Regina and Cady so much as touch, and Gretchen and Karen look practically over the moon, but Cady is just glad to know they’re supportive. </p><p>They pass the fries around the table, trading small talk and jokes until they’ve all settled into their new dynamic as a group of seven instead of their respective fours and threes they used to hang out in. It feels easy, like they’ve always been a singular group, when Kevin tries to make up a rap on the spot about the beauty of french fries, and all six of the others groan. He gasps in offense but shuts his mouth, sipping his milkshake. </p><p>Everyone laughs, and Cady pretends not to notice when Regina splays a hand out on her thigh to grab at the fries which are all the way across the table. </p><p>Kevin, trying to recover, points it out. </p><p>“Whoa there, Georgie. Getting touchy?” </p><p>Cady and Regina look between each other, both blushing furiously, and Regina pulls back slowly, placing her fries on her plate to start eating them All the women at the table, sans the blonde, glare daggers at Kevin, and he raises his hand in surrender. </p><p>“Just pointing out the obvious,” he mumbles. </p><p>Regina turns against Cady, her forehead pressed to her shoulder in embarrassment, and Damian takes the opportunity to lighten the mood. </p><p>“Whoa there, Georgie. Getting touchy?”</p><p>That makes Regina laugh. She giggles, grinning into Cady’s shirt. Pretty soon, everyone around the table has dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. Regina’s still red in the face, but it’s less noticeable now. </p><p>***</p><p>By the time the group is done eating, it’s the middle of their free period, and they all decide to head back. They split the bill as evenly as they can, all placing down their student IDs, since the cashier knows that means to split it.</p><p>Finishing off the last of their milkshakes, phones get passed around so everyone can input the numbers they don’t have in their phones. </p><p>At some point, Cady had thrown an arm over Regina’s shoulders, and now they’re sat like that as they talk quietly to each other. They’re so caught in their little world that the two girls barely notice when the bill comes back, their friends shoving their cards back towards them as Cady tells Regina a joke that makes her smile and nod. </p><p>“Okay, lovebirds!” Janis interrupts. “We should be going if we want to get to class on time.”</p><p>Cady rolls her eyes but gets up anyway, and Regina pouts as she loses the warmth that was draped over her shoulders. Midnight blue eyes don’t miss the look. Cady laughs, reaching her hand out to invite the blonde to get up. Regina happily takes it, and the rest of their friends make kissy faces at them. </p><p>Cady flips them off, pulling Regina up out of the booth. The rest of their friends start walking, and the dancer immediately tries to catch up to them, but Cady pulls her back. </p><p>“Maybe we can walk a little slower?” the redhead asks. “Kind of want some time alone with you.”</p><p>Biting her lip around a smile, Regina nods, squeezing Cady’s hand. Cady grins back at her, pulling her along gently until they’re out the door. </p><p>Every few moments, Cady will check Regina gently with her shoulder, making her giggle. The walk is shorter than they remember as they talk about inconsequential things, until finally, they’re almost at the last crosswalk and-- </p><p>Cady has a realization. </p><p>She should do <em> it </em> now. Ask Regina. </p><p>She takes a deep breath, pulling the other girl back from where she was still walking. Regina looks at her, puzzled.</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Cady smiles nervously. </p><p>“No. Nothing’s wrong.” </p><p>Regina looks even more confused. She shifts from </p><p>“Then what is it?” Cady looks down, playing with their intertwined fingers for a moment. “Cady?”</p><p>Breathing in once more, Cady forces her gaze up, glancing over to where their friends are already walking back in through the school gates. Janis shrugs at her over-exaggeratedly as if to ask <em> what’s going on?  </em></p><p>Cady waves her off before turning back to look directly at Regina, irises that are dark and light shades of the same color meeting. Cady’s face is burning, but she tries to push through, clearing her throat. </p><p>“I wanted to ask you something.” </p><p>Trying to put Cady at ease, Regina raises an eyebrow, smiling. </p><p>“And what is that?” </p><p>Unable to take it anymore, Cady finally breaks her silence.</p><p>“Be my girlfriend.” Shocked, Regina gapes, her mouth opening and closing several times. Cady looks away again. “Nevermind,” she says quickly, trying to pull away. </p><p>Refusing to let her go, Regina urges her back. </p><p>“No! Wait--” the blonde says quickly, trying to get Cady to meet her eyes. “I’d like to be your girlfriend.”</p><p>“You- you would?” </p><p>Regina nods, trying not to smile too much. Her heart is beating out of her chest; she swallows hard. </p><p>“Yes. I would. But only if you’ll be mine?” </p><p>That makes Cady look up. A grin spreads across her face. </p><p>“I think that can be arranged.” Laughing, Regina rolls her eyes, reaching up to peck Cady on the lips. Quickly, it turns into more than that as Cady refuses to allow Regina to pull back, a hand gently on the back of her neck, fingers winding in her hair. Finally, they part for air. “Sure took us long enough,” she jokes. </p><p>“I’ve been waiting forever for you to ask me,” Regina replies. </p><p>Cady gapes at her, indignant. </p><p>“You could have asked me! I was nervous!” </p><p>Giggling, Regina kisses her cheek. </p><p>“I’m sorry, baby.” Cady’s heart stops at that. Regina’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What?”</p><p>“You called me baby,” Cady mumbles. </p><p>“Did you not like it?” Regina asks shyly. </p><p>“No. I loved it.” Cady blushes. </p><p>“Okay, because I’m going to be calling you it a lot,” Regina says, confident. </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“Good.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i've had a wonderful weekend. i hope this made yours just a little bit better. if you enjoyed even a single bit of this fic, please leave me a comment one last time for this fic, and if you haven't, consider leaving me a kudo as well. again, thank you so much for your support. it truly makes my heart full. </p><p>as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. come yell at me!</p><p>(wanna talk to creators in our fandom (including me) about our writing and art? consider joining our discord server: <a href="https://disboard.org/server/753811666361384983">here</a> )</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! anything you like? it makes my day when people drop me a comment, a kudo or come yell at me on tumblr @ifthebookdoesntsell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>